Chemicals React
by svgurl410
Summary: COMPLETE! My version of Crimson. After that kiss with Lois, Clark was infected with red k. First stop? Star City! ClarkOliver, mm, slash Don't like, don't read! Other pairings: Clois, Chlimmy, Lexana Please read & review! comments appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

I have a new story! Yes, it's Clark/Oliver and a chapter fic! Please read & review. I have temporarily enabled anonymous reviews, only becuase I remember when I didn't have an account and couldn't comment on stories that I wanted to. But if you want to flame me, please have the guts to leave ur e-mail address. And there are warnings that this is SLASH. People who see warnings and come in to flame anyway are pathetic, in my eyes. But comments and constructive cricitism are more than welcome.

**Story**: Chemicals React

**Pairing/Characters**: Collie, Lexana, Chlimmy, Clois mentions of Lollie & Clana

**Rating**: R

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything

**Warning**: slash, mentions of m/m sex

**Spoilers**: through 6x13, Crimson

**Summary**: My version of Crimson. After Lois kissed him, Clark was infected with red kryptonite, which removed his inhibitions. First stop? Star City!

Chapter 1 

"Lois!" Clark protested, as a scantily dressed Lois Lane dragged him into a phone booth at the Daily Planet. "What happened to you after I left last night?" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice. What was going on here?

She was dangerously close to him. "I went home," she pouted. "Alone." She smiled seductively. "But," she whispered, her lips close to his, "you know where I wanted to be." And before he could protest, she kissed him.

Suddenly, he felt a change come over him. A part of his mind was screaming, "Clark . . . that lipstick was glowing. Kryptonite!" But the effects of the red k had already hit and Clark opened his eyes, which were now glowing red. Lois didn't notice. Wow, did he feel free or what?

He pushed Lois away. Her eyes were widened with lust but he felt nothing towards the pretty brunette. She was a good kisser, sure, but this was not what he wanted. Images of a certain blonde billionaire were filling his mind. No longer would he have to watch from the sidelines; no more being jealous of Lois. The dreams that he had been having would soon become a reality.

"Clark," Lois breathed, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, babe," Clark purred, "That was fun. But I have places to be." He gave her a quick kiss and he was gone. He heard her calling after him, but it was to no avail. He was a man on a mission.

Walking out of the Daily Planet, he headed home first. Glancing at the mirror, he frowned. What a dorky outfit. He looked through his wardrobe until he found what he was looking for. Perfect. Tight black jeans, a black top, and a leather jacket. He styled his hair with the gel he found and he was set.

Now he looked good. Oliver wouldn't be able to resist. But where to go to find Oliver? Would he still be adventuring with Victor, Bart and AC? He remembered them saying something about an island off the Corto Maltese. But they were probably long gone.

Maybe he had headed back to Star City. Well, there was only one way to find out. What a beautiful day it was . . . for a fly. California must be lovely this time of year. Stepping out of his house, Clark found a nice empty place behind the barn. Then he took off.

Without the red k, he was terrified of heights but with his newfound confidence, flying was as natural as breathing. Upon seeing the Golden Gate Bridge, he knew he had arrived. It was hard ducking the planes and making sure he wasn't seen by anyone. He may be more carefree but he wasn't stupid.

He listened for the familiar pattern of Oliver's heartbeat (which he would never admit aloud that he knew as well as his own) and followed the sound to his destination. Said destination ended up being a sprawling mansion.

Though he really wasn't interested in using the normal approach, he rang the doorbell. If he was lucky, Oliver would answer.

It seemed that he was. The door swung open a minute later and he was face to face with one very surprised Oliver Queen. Boy did he look good. Dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with gray sleeves, he was as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey Ollie," he said, smirking. "Miss me?"

Oliver was clearly speechless. He looked Clark up and down, opening his mouth several times to speak but no words coming out.

"You going to stand there gaping or are you going to let me in?" Clark teased. "I know I'm hot but please, refrain from drooling."

Wordless, Oliver moved out of the way, allowing Clark to pass by. Oliver closed the door and Clark followed him into the living room.

Regaining his voice, Oliver said, "Clark, this is a surprise. Have a seat."

"And he speaks!" Clark exclaimed, laughing, while he sat down on one of the couches. "Thought you lost your voice there. You know, I was half expecting you to be out and about with the rest of your gang. Crime fighting taking a vacation?"

"Yeah," Oliver replied. "We're taking a short break. I had to come back to Star City for some business." He hesitated for a second. "Clark, how exactly did you get here?"

"I flew," Clark told him. And . . . silence. Flustering Oliver was fun. He loved finding ways to silence the other man. If all went well, he would soon be silencing him in a very different manner.

"You flew," Oliver repeated.

"Is there an echo in here?" Clark joked. "Yes, I flew. Are you really that surprised?"

"Can you blame me?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've seen you do some pretty amazing things and I've witnessed other powers by other people. But flying?"

"Must be an alien thing," Clark said flippantly. Oliver froze. "Yup, that's me. Alien." He stood up and walked behind Oliver's chair. His breath hot on Oliver ear, he whispered, "You knew I wasn't normal. You just didn't know how far from normal I actually was."

Backing away, he x-rayed the house to make sure nobody was around. As if reading his mind, Oliver said, "It's just me here. I dismissed the servants for the day."

Clark spun around and grinned, pleased. "So we're all alone," he murmured. "Interesting . . . very interesting."

"Clark what's going on?" Oliver demanded.

"Whatever do you mean Ollie?" Clark asked. An innocent question, yet said so deviously that it was anything but. Oliver was standing too and only a few feet away. _Still too far, _Clark thought, annoyed.

"You show up, with no warning at all," Oliver pointed out, "Dressed like _that, _may I add. Then you're acting completely different. Is everything okay with you?" _God, why was he asking so many questions? _

"Everything is fine," Clark said, with a wave of his hand. "You once accused me of playing the martyr." He came closer, invading Oliver's personal space. "Maybe I'm sick of it; maybe I'm going for what _I want_, for once."

He could hear Oliver's heart pounding. "And what I want," he purred, "is you." Before Oliver could even reply, he kissed him and pulled away very quickly, leaving the kiss short and sweet.

Not how he imagined his first kiss with Oliver but it would do. The older man's lips were as soft as they looked. Then Clark gave a half smile, seeing Oliver's bewildered expression.

"That's why I'm here Oliver," Clark said softly. In a second, he was cool and calm again and heading toward the door.

"Wait, so you're just going to leave?" Oliver wanted to know. "Kiss me and walk out?"

Clark laughed. "You don't know what you want Oliver." He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm giving you time to figure it out. But I do have better things to do than sit around here." He paused. "Vegas isn't too far is it?" He winked. "I wonder what the night clubs will be like. What's the saying again? What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas? Can't wait to test that one out."

Giving Oliver one last glance, he left the house. He heard footsteps following him but he was already in the air. About 100 feet up, he looked down and saw Oliver watching him. He waved and turned around, flying off without a backwards glance.

If he knew Oliver like he thought he did, the other man would soon be following. _Tonight would be their night. _But for now, Clark was in the mood for a game. _Come find me Ollie, _he challenged silently, _and you'll be in for one hell of a surprise._

Vegas was everything Clark expected it to be. He had his fake ID all ready. Kal was back and ready to party. This particular club was called Fire N' Ice and it was the third one he'd been to that night. He had tried one club, then grabbed dinner when he got hungry and had gone to another one. On the way out, he heard a group of girls mentioning this place and decided to check it out. He figured he would hang out for a while, dance with a few more girls (and guys) and head out. This was not going to be easy for Oliver. Where would the fun be in that?

He approached the bar . . . a female bartender. And she was gorgeous. Long blondish brown hair and hazel eyes with a killer figure. He gave her a flirty smile.

"What can I get you?" she questioned.

"What do you recommend?" he asked, giving her a smile.

"A guy like you?" she looked him over. "I would think you could handle anything. But I'll make you something special." She turned back to the bar and Clark smiled to himself.

"What's your name anyway?" she asked. "You're too good looking to be hanging around by yourself."

"Name's Kal," he said. "Never been to Vegas before- thought I should check out the scene." He gave her a blatant once over. "Looks like I got lucky with this one; don't know how other clubs are going to compare now that I've seen you. Do you have a name to go with that pretty face?"

But she didn't seem the type to get flustered easily; he liked that. "Name's Kristin." But she was interested; he could tell. She handed him his drink . . . it was red, very nice. Took a sip . . . delicious. It was a tropical blend but whatever she put in there gave the drink an extra kick. She was watching him expectantly.

"Very good," he complimented her. "What's this made of?"

"Secret recipe," she said, with a tease of a smile forming on her face.

"So when do you get off of work?" He asked casually. "Do they give you breaks in this joint?"

"In a couple of hours," she said, leaning forward over the bar that separated them. "If you stick around, I may let you dance with me."

"If I'm still around then," he promised. "I'll definitely be looking forward to it." He lifted his glass. "What do I owe you?"

"It's on the house," she said. With that, she walked off, seeing another customer. Sipping his drink, he looked around, seeing if there was anyone interesting to dance with. He sighed, disappointed.

What was taking Oliver so long anyway? Did he decide not to come after him after all? Clark shook his head . . . ridiculous. He had seen the expression in the blonde's eyes. He wanted him . . . and who could blame him?

Other than the pretty bartender, this club was a waste. He stood up, ready to leave, shooting one glance at Kristin. Maybe he'd come back later and get his dance. But for now, time to find a new place.

Glancing at his watch, he saw it was only a little past 9. He stretched and got up. Turning around, he was shocked at who he was faced with.

"You look like you're having fun," Oliver drawled. Seeing Clark's stunned look, he added, "Miss me?"

Clark was quick to gain his composure back. "Sure, took you long enough." It had been worth the wait though. Oliver looked sexy, dressed for the clubs for sure. Leather pants, a grey shirt and a long jacket made him irresistible. Every man and woman he had danced with so far faded away in comparison.

"Seems you've been busy," Oliver commented.

"Yeah," Clark shrugged, "I have. Now, if you don't mind, I plan to get busy somewhere else. Catch you later." But Oliver was quick; he grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Cute Oliver," Clark said. "But you know that you really can't stop me."

"Hey Kal." He turned to see Kristin coming back. "That guy giving you any problems?"

"Nah," he said. "I know this guy; nothing I can't deal with." He gave her a blinding smile. "Thanks Kristin."

"No problem," she said, leaving again. Oliver dropped his hand.

"Kristin?" Oliver looked amused. "Been making friends?"

"I can't help it if people are naturally drawn to me," Clark said haughtily.

"Oh, I don't blame them," Oliver agreed, smirking. That smirk. Clark couldn't imitate if he tried and he had tried.

"So," Oliver stated, "If you're getting out of here, why don't you come with me? We can cruise the Vegas scene together."

Clark tipped his head, as if he was considering the offer. "Sure why not? Lead the way."

Sleepy eyes opened against the harsh daylight and Clark looked around his eyes slowly coming into focus. Spacious with white walls and expensive paintings. This was definitely not his bedroom. Confusion seeped into his very being as he realized that he was naked ... naked in a strange room.

He shifted a little and heard a moan from next to him. _Oh no, _were the first words to flash into his mind. Peeking under the covers, his heart stopped. Because lying next to him was one Oliver Queen, who seemed to be equally naked.

Gingerly, he got up and put on his clothes, to make sure he didn't wake the other man. _Stay calm, Clark, _he told himself, _don't freak out until you know what's going on. _He looked out the window and saw that he didn't recognize the area at all. The sun was shining and he saw a river with a beautiful bridge. The architecture was lovely. If he didn't know better, he would think they were in Europe.

His eyes widened. Europe. Flashbacks hit him hard as he remembered what had happened over the past day. To make sure he hadn't been dreaming it all, he glanced at his hand. Yes, there was now a platinum ring adorning his left hand.

He hadn't imagined it; he now knew exactly where he was. Venice, Italy. On his honeymoon. Because over the past day, under the influence of red kryptonite, Clark had gotten married- to Oliver. Now how was he going to explain this one?


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter to my story! Please let me know what you guys think! I really appreciate comments and way to make my stories better!

Disclaimer: still don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 2

_"__Nice ride," Clark commented. Nice was putting it mildly. A dark red Ashton Martin V12 Vanquish was waiting for them. Red . . . he did love the color. _

_"__Glad you approve," Oliver shot back. He opened the passenger door and Clark slid in. Oliver had found him; he would concede him this small victory, allowing to be driven somewhere. But the game was hardly over. _

_"__What a gentleman," Clark said sarcastically. _

_"__You know me," Oliver joked, getting in the driver's seat. Starting the car, he looked over at Clark. "Where to first?" _

_"__Surprise me," Clark challenged. _

_He did. Oliver managed to get them into one of the hottest clubs in Vegas with no problem. When they entered, everyone's eyes were on them . . . he liked the attention. But Oliver did not appreciate others staring at him, because when he caught the looks, he immediately put a possessive arm around Clark._

_Hmm . . . so Oliver Queen had a jealous streak, now did he? He certainly wasn't going to be tied down. Oliver may be sex on legs but there was no way he was going to control Clark. At least not yet._

_"I'll get us some drinks," Oliver whispered into his ear._

_"You do that," Clark told him, already checking out the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Oliver heading toward the bar._

_"Hey gorgeous," a voice came from behind. A woman walked in front of him and smiled. 5'9", black hair, vibrant blue eyes . . . and those eyes were currently checking him out._

_"What are you doing, standing here all alone?" she asked, placing a hand on his chest._

_"Waiting for a lovely woman like you to come along," Clark responded. "Looks like I got lucky, didn't have to wait long."_

_"What about the blonde you came in with?" she asked, coy, "Hate to think a looker like you plays for the other team."_

_"I play for both teams," he assured her. "He was my ride here- we're not attached at the hip or anything."_

_She came closer. "Good to hear it. Why don't you come and dance with me and couple of my friends?"_

_"I'd love to," Clark said, following her onto the floor._

_"Name's Julie," she called over her shoulder._

_"Kal," he called back. Next thing he knew, he was in the center of a large group, between two women who were rubbing against him. Not a bad place to be at all._

_"Excuse me," a voice that he only knew too well said. Then he was being pulled out of the group._

_"Awww," the group protested as he left._

_"Don't worry," he said, with a wink. "I'll be back."_

_"Not likely," Oliver breath was hot against his ear. He allowed Oliver to drag him to an emptier spot on the floor. "I leave for one second and you've already found other company?"_

_"Now, now Ollie," he said lightly. "You don't want to come off as jealous, do you?"_

_Oliver gave him a hard stare and suddenly smiled wickedly. "Oh, I'm not jealous." He pressed their bodies together and moved with the music, causing Clark to move as well. "I am much better than anything those girls could give you."_

_Clark ground his hips against Oliver. "That you are."_

_Oliver gave him a predatory grin and pulled them closer, which Clark hadn't believed to be possible. In a voice only Clark could hear, in a tone that was filled with lust and made Clark shiver with desire, Oliver told him, "You're going home with me tonight."_

_He definitely was._

If it had been under any other circumstance, Clark would've enjoyed the beauty of the sight that greeted him. It was just after noon on Saturday, which he had learned after a quick check around the room. But he couldn't focus on the view. Now, he was just anxious, confused and frightened. Oliver was still asleep, and for that he was thankful.

He had done a lot of stupid things in the past, under red k, but this time, he had gone too far. This made Clark question himself; what kind of horrible person was he underneath? All the time he had blamed his actions on Red Kryptonite but it didn't alter his personality.

In fact, if anything, he was more Clark than ever; he had no inhibitions. So deep inside, he wasn't in love with Lana but he was willing to marry Oliver? He had always accepted the fact that the older man was extremely attractive but he always assumed his feelings were platonic.

Apparently not. And what was worse was that Oliver had feelings for him. The other man had agreed to marry him and he had actually been in the right frame of mind! How was he supposed to tell him that whatever happened over the past 48 hours (approximately) had been a mistake? He would be hurt and their friendship would never recover from the blow.

One thing Clark was sure of was that he couldn't face him . . . not now at least. It was coward's move but Clark was going to make it. Finding a piece of paper, he quickly wrote his goodbye. He headed toward Oliver's side of the bed and gently kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Ollie," he whispered. One last look around the room and he left.

Within minutes, he was in the air, on his way back to Smallville. Thanks to his memories, he remembered that they had taken Oliver's private plane so he would have a way to return home.

The return home took about twenty minutes but he was in no rush. It gave him a chance to think but part of him wished he could shut off his mind. Then he wouldn't have to be faced with the horrible deeds which he had committed.

Guilt tore at him. Everyone must be so worried. He had just taken off without a word. What must his mother be thinking? And Chloe? Hopefully, they had found a cure to whatever happened to Lois. It must've been the lipstick, he realized. Only after she kissed him did he feel different. It was infused with red kryptonite.

And the drink at the club; the one Kristin made for him. It had been glowing red but he hadn't taken any notice. Nice going Clark.

As he entered the house, he saw his mother, Chloe and Lois, sitting around the kitchen table, looking worried. "Hey guys," he said cautiously, not knowing how to approach them. Before entering, he had taken off his wedding ring and put it in his pocket. He knew he should've left the ring with Oliver; it would've said more than he ever could but he couldn't bring himself to part with it.

"CLARK!" Three voices exclaimed at once.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" came from his mom.

"What happened? Where did you go?" piped up on Chloe's end.

"You're an idiot, Smallville, you had us all worried!" And the typical response from Lois. He was not at all surprised. At least he knew first hand she was all right.

"I'm fine, everyone, I'm sorry to have worried you," Clark said.

Martha breathed a sigh of relief and Chloe just smiled, her eyes watering. Lois huffed, looking annoyed, but he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Now that Smallville is safe and sound," Lois declared. "It's the middle of the night. I'm going to get some sleep!" She left, without a word, clearly frustrated that she had shown as much emotion over him as she did.

"Don't worry about her," Chloe told him, "She was just as worried as the rest of us. Now, what really happened Clark?"

He sighed, taking the seat Lois had just abandoned. "A lot of things. First of all, did you figure what happened to Lois?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "There was this lady who sold these products on Valentine's Day. Lois bought some lipstick that made you fall in love with the first person you saw. She took it, saw you and bam! It was a mix of a few things but I think there was an aphrodisiac in it. After I left you guys, I came back to find Lois freaking out, saying you disappeared. Jimmy went and got the cure. She doesn't remember anything. Must be a side effect."

"It was a mix of a few ingredients all right," Clark sighed, "It also contained red kryptonite."

"Oh Clark," Martha said.

"She kissed me, after you left," he said, addressing Chloe. "And the rest is history."

"Oh honey," Martha cut in. "Did anything happen?"

"Oh mom," he said sadly, "I screwed up, I screwed up big time." He put his head in his hands, miserable. He felt two pairs of arms encircle him.

"Don't worry Clark," he heard Chloe say, "Whatever happened, we'll get through it. It can't be that bad." _If they only knew. _

On the other side of the world, Oliver Queen was waking up, to find himself alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed! I appreciate the comments! Anyway, here's is another chapter! As always, please read & review!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 3

_They left the club a few hours later. Oliver had had a few drinks and was feeling frisky. And was currently enjoying making naughty suggestions in Clark's ear. It was getting more difficult by the moment not to just jump him. On the dance floor, they were practically having sex with their clothes on, what with all the thrusting and rubbing going on. _

_But he didn't expect Oliver to make a move the minute they got in the car. Clark had barely closed the door when Oliver's lips were on his. All he could think was 'thank god the car had tinted windows'. _

_Then again, he wasn't doing much thinking as he was giving himself completely to the kiss. Oliver pulled away abruptly. Clark let out a little moan, in protest. "I told you," Oliver said softly, "that you were coming home with me." _

"_I never doubted you." Clark would've said more but his eyes landed on a certain building, a chapel to be exact. _

"_What are you looking at?" Oliver asked curiously, a little annoyed he wasn't getting all of Clark's attention. _

"_Hmm?" Clark murmured, his eyes and thoughts focused on the chapel. He recognized the name of the chapel from the Vegas brochure he had been reading. It was the only chapel in Vegas to allow gay marriage. _

_Oliver followed his gaze and his eyes widened when he saw what he was looking at. "A church Clark? Thinking about getting married?" _

"_Why not?" Clark said, turning back to Oliver. _

_Oliver seemed a little puzzled and nervous. Clark's declaration seemed to sober him up. "You want to get married? Isn't this a little sudden?" He looked at Clark carefully. "Are you sure you're okay? It's like you've done a 180."_

"_Oliver," he laughed. "If anything, I'm more me than ever." Then he smiled. "Oliver, haven't you ever wanted to do something spontaneous? Just totally out of the blue?" _

_Oliver softened at his words. "Clark . . . I don't know." _

_Clark gazed at him. "Maybe the reason that neither of us have had much luck in relationships with women is because we're not meant to be with a woman. We're meant to be with each other. It's more than just luck that we ended up parking in front of that chapel . . . it's fate." _

_He took Oliver's hands in his and looked deep into his eyes. "We understand each other. You know what I can do and I respect your obligations. We're perfect for each other." _

"_Clark . . ." But the protest was weaker now. Oliver was caving. _

"_Marry me, Ollie," Clark said, "WE have a future together. Let's get married." Oliver was frozen and his brown eyes were filled with emotion. _

"_Yeah," Oliver finally agreed, "Let's get married." _

Clark woke up suddenly, the dream still too fresh in his mind. What was worse was that it was not a dream but a memory. It had actually happened. He opened his clenched fist and saw his wedding ring lying in his palm. Nobody knew that he had gotten married, not even his mom or Chloe. The topic was too hard to bring up.

It had only been a day since he had come home. But he couldn't get Oliver out of his mind. Saturday had gone by quickly. He had chores to make up so he spent most of the day doing that. Chloe hung out a little bit, telling him about her Valentine's Day and then, cautiously mentioned Lex and Lana's engagement party. But the news hadn't bothered Clark.

He was over Lana, that much he knew. What he felt for Oliver was a different story. He went through the day in slow motion. Doing his chores, getting ready, having lunch- it was all robotic. At least he was back in his jeans and t-shirt. That outfit was in the back of his closet again, where it belonged.

But the day was moving too slowly for his liking. It was only 3 pm. Chloe was coming over later and they were going to get coffee at the Talon. She insisted that he come out with her and she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. However, she was only coming at 4 so he still had another hour to kill.

He was in the kitchen, looking through the fridge for a snack, when he heard a knock at the door. _Chloe's early, _ran through his mind but he didn't think too much of it.

"It's open!" he yelled. Hearing the door open, he smiled to himself, as he continued his current task. Chloe was practically family; she knew her way around the house almost as well as he did.

"Chloe, can I get you something to eat or drink?" he asked, finding the leftover pie his mom made. How he loved his mother's pie.

"You're being awfully quiet, Chlo," he joked, "Everything okay?" Still silence. With a smile on his face, he turned around, ready to greet his best friend. Then he froze. Because it wasn't Chloe waiting there.

No, it was Oliver. "As you can tell," Oliver said quietly, "I'm not Chloe."

He dropped the pie, making a mess in the kitchen but he hardly noticed. His mind was screaming to run but his feet felt like they were stuck to the ground. And oh god, he wasn't ready for this. Not now, not ever.

"Oliver." His heart was pounding so hard, Clark thought it would burst out of his chest.

"And he speaks." Oliver was mocking him, playing his words back at him. "Thought you lost your voice there."

Oliver walked past him, and looked around. "You alone here?"

"Yeah," he replied, his voice low. "Mom is in Metropolis."

Oliver was nodding, slowly. Not facing him, he continued, "I got your note."

"Oliver," he started but he was cut off when Oliver spun around unexpectedly, his eyes blazing.

"Want to hear what you wrote?" he asked, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. He brought that blasted thing with him? Oliver cleared his throat as he read aloud. "Oliver, I'm sorry but I have to go. Please don't come after me." His voice dropped a note. "Clark."

Green eyes met brown. "Ollie," Clark tried again but he realized he didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry."

"So you say," Oliver said, waving the note around. "I'd really like an explanation." But Clark was watching his hands, his left hand specifically, where a ring similar to the one that was in Clark's pocket, rested. Oliver noticed where he was looking and his expression turned cool. "Yes, I am still wearing my ring." He glanced at Clark's hands. "Which is more than I can say for you. As far as I'm concerned, we're married. So what Clark? Did you shove that ring off the minute you left? Throw it in a garbage can somewhere?"

"I wouldn't do that," Clark protested but he really should have kept his mouth shut.

"Why should I believe that?" Oliver shot back, angry now. "You threw me away!"

"I never meant to hurt you." That was the most cliché line he could've possibly said.

"Well you did," Oliver said coldly. "And I'd like to know why."

Before he could respond, the door swung open and Clark decided Lois had the worst timing ever.

"Hi Smallville," she said cheerfully. She stopped for a moment when she noticed Oliver. "Oliver, I didn't expect to see you."

"He came to see my mom," Clark interrupted, not giving Oliver a chance to answer. "I was just telling him that she's in Metropolis for the day."

"Oh," Lois said. He could see the disappointment in her eyes that he wasn't here to see her. "I too was looking for Mrs. Kent. But I'll see you guys later." She headed back and then she stopped, turning back.

"Smallville?" she asked, hesitating.

"Lois?" he said, looking at her. She seemed nervous.

"When I was . . . under the influence, as you could say," Lois asked, "We did . . . I mean, you and I didn't . . . we didn't do anything did we?" Seeing his quizzical look, she continued. "I mean, Chloe said you don't remember much either but . . ."

"Nothing happened," he was quick to assure her. Normally, he would've teased her a bit but he didn't need Oliver getting any more ideas in his head. "I think I would've remembered."

"Of course you would've," she said, now smug. "Highlight of your life and all that." Clark rolled his eyes. "Oh Smallville, don't deny it. You know you wish you had gotten lucky with me."

"Oh yeah," Clark said sarcastically. "My life's dream- crushed." He smiled wickedly and went to his living room. Oliver was watching the exchange silently. Clark returned with a CD.

"Here Lois," he said, "I found this. I think you made it for me." Lois took the handed CD and frowned at what she saw.

"White Snakes," she murmured. She forced a laugh. "I must've really liked you, Smallville." Her gaze darted between the two men. "Well, see you. Those articles don't write themselves." Lois left and Clark almost wished she hadn't. She proved to be a good distraction from the situation at hand.

"How much of what you told her was true?" Oliver wanted to know.

"I didn't lie to her," Clark responded. "Chloe did; I never said I didn't remember what happened. What I told her was the truth. Nothing happened." He sighed. "At least nothing happened between Lois and me."

"Let's start at the beginning," Oliver stated. "And how did Lois play into all this?"

Clark bit his lip. "Well, it all started on Valentine's Day. Chloe and I went to the Talon, to get a cup of coffee. It ended up being all Valentine's Day decorations. I was upset but she convinced me to stay. According to her, I had been to depressing, since Lana and Lex got engaged." He paused for a moment and continued. "Jimmy brought Lois and he decided it was a good idea to set us up."

"I guess I wasn't the only one who saw the attraction," Oliver muttered.

"Jimmy just wanted to set me and Lois up because if I was with Lois, he could feel more secure about Chloe," Clark corrected. "It didn't go anywhere. We figured it out and I was going to leave. Lois, on the other hand, talked to some lady, who offered her a way to move on."

"Move on?" Oliver interrupted.

"From you," Clark clarified. "You really hurt her, Ollie, when you left."

"You're one to talk about hurting people," Oliver retorted. Clark ignored the comment but knew that the other man was correct.

"Anyway," Clark went on. "She took her up on it and the lady gave her some lipstick, which was supposed to make you fall in love with the first person you see."

"Let me guess, it was you?" Oliver caught on quickly.

Nodding, Clark kept going, to explain how she had hit on him in the morning and then the fateful kiss at the Daily Planet.

"I don't understand," Oliver interrupted. "What does her kissing you have to do with you running off to see me?"

"Everything," Clark explained. "The lipstick was a combination of some sort of aphrodisiac and red meteor rock."

"Red meteor rock?" Oliver looked stunned. "Don't meteor rocks make you sick?"

"The _green _meteor rocks make me sick," Clark was quick to enlighten him. "There are several colors and they all have a different effect on me. Green can kill me, if I'm exposed to it long enough, silver makes me paranoid, black is just complicated . . ."

"What does red do?" Oliver was getting straight to the point while Clark wanted to stall.

"Red makes me lose my inhibitions," he admitted.

"What does that mean?" More questions. Clark didn't know how much more he could take. "I mean, lose your inhibitions?"

"It means exactly what I said," Clark said. "Whenever I do stuff, I'm always thinking it through. On red k, I don't think, I just act."

"So where do I fit in?" Clark closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. Oliver turned even angrier at his lack of explanation. "I need to know Clark!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Clark snapped, finally exploding. "You're not the only one confused Ollie! I have no idea why I came to you that day. I mean, when I was on red k before, at least I could somewhat explain my actions. Now, I don't even know!" He hit his hand on the counter, careful not to use his strength so he wouldn't break it.

"I'm putting my heart on the line, here, Clark," Oliver yelled back. "And you're giving me nothing. How do you think I feel? I woke up, and I was alone . . . the supposed happiest day of my life and I was miserable. I didn't know where you were, what happened, anything! So don't give me this bullshit." His voice cracked a bit, anger draining quickly. "I know why I married you." His eyes met Clark's. "So why did you marry me? You did ask."

"Ollie," Clark began, hating to see the sadness in his eyes. "I . . . I don't know."

"You lost your inhibitions," Oliver said, almost pleading, "And you came to me. Not Lana, not Lois, not Chloe or anyone else. Me. Shouldn't that mean something? That deep down, it's me you want?"

Clark's heart ached at the desperate tone Oliver's voice was taking. This was not the cool, confident Oliver Queen that he was used to. This man was quickly being broken and it was all Clark's fault.

"Don't you feel anything for me at all?" Oliver whispered.

"I . . . I don't know." Clark hated feeling like this and he didn't even want to imagine what Oliver was going through.

Oliver closed his eyes, using the counter to steady himself. When he opened them, those soft chocolate eyes were filled with tears. Clark felt sick to his stomach. What had he done? Without another word, Oliver turned around and left. A few minutes later, Clark heard him drive off.

Oliver was gone . . .Oliver was gone and Clark had no idea if he was coming back. Clark sat down . . . he had no more strength left to stand. The conversation replayed in his head but what stood out was Oliver's misery.

Thinking about the expression on Oliver's face before he left made Clark feel like he had been stabbed in the heart. He pictured their wedding and how happy Oliver had been. And Clark did something he hadn't done in a while . . . he put his head in his hands and just cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Here's another chapter. Again, please review! I love feedback. :D

* * *

Chapter 4

The tears were streaming down his face and he couldn't stop them, if he tried. If he closed his eyes, all he saw was Oliver and all he felt was pain.

"Clark?" Chloe's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up at her, eyes red from crying. When had she come in?

Seeing his expression, she rushed to his side. "Oh my God, Clark! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Chloe," he whispered. "I screwed up, Chloe." She sat down next to him and took him in her arms.

"It's okay Clark," she said, stroking his hair, "I'm here now. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here."

Sniffing slightly, he pulled away slowly. He reached into his pocket and when he felt that cool metal, he smiled slightly. He got it out of his pocket and laid it on the table. Chloe's eyes went to the object and her eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"Clark . . ." she started and looked at him for confirmation. "You may want to let me know what happened because I'm starting to draw my own conclusions here."

"I think whatever conclusions you're drawing is pretty accurate," he admitted.

"Clark?" Chloe looked anxious. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"If you're thinking that I got married, then I'm sorry, I can't tell you otherwise," Clark said, despair clearly laced into his voice.

"You got married," Chloe repeated. "Married? Who did you marry?"

Time for the big confession. "Oliver."

Chloe choked. "OLIVER? As in OLIVER QUEEN? As in Lois's ex-boyfriend? 6'3", blonde, billionaire? Parades around at night in green leather fighting crime with arrows? That Oliver?"

"Do you know any other Oliver?" Clark asked. He had been expecting an outburst so he wasn't too surprised.

"God Clark," Chloe said. She paused. "When did you become interested in men?" Seeing his miserable expression, she was quick to add more. "Not that it bothers me or anything. I was just surprised."

"You're not the only one," Clark said.

"So . . . you're married," Chloe said.

"Yeah . . . I'm married," Clark said, acknowledging it for the first time. He had never really said it aloud. It seemed so much more real now that he had.

"_Where did you run off to?" Clark said as he saw Oliver rush back to him. They had entered the chapel when all of a sudden Oliver took off. He requested that Clark wait and not follow him. For once, Clark obliged. _

"_Sorry," Oliver said, kissing him lightly. "Did you talk to the priest?" _

"_Yeah," Clark said, a little irritated at not having his question ignored. "He said he would marry us." _

"_Good, good," Oliver said. He held out his hand. "Shall we?" _

_Clark grinned. "We shall." Then he pouted for an instant. "I still want to know where you went though." _

_Oliver stopped and reached into his pockets. He then handed Clark a velvet box. "To get these, of course." _

_Clark took the box and opened it curiously. Then a full fledge smile broke out on his face. Because nestled in the box were two matching platinum wedding rings. Before he could say anything, the priest approached them. _

"_Are you two ready?" he asked them. _

"_Yeah," Clark said, looking over at Oliver and then back at the priest. "We're ready." _

_As the priest read their vows and Clark pledged to stay with Oliver for better or worse, he was surprised that he felt no regret. In fact, he was excited. And when Oliver's eyes met his as he slipped the ring on, Clark couldn't hold back his smile. _

"_I now pronounce you," the priest said, "married. You may now kiss." Clark didn't waste any time and pressed his lips to Oliver. _

_It was a short but sweet kiss because they knew once they got started, they wouldn't stop. After thanking the priest, they headed back to Oliver's car. _

"_We're married," Oliver whispered in his ear. "What do you think about that Mr. Kent?" _

"_I would think," Clark whispered back, "that you got my name wrong. It's Kent-Queen now." _

_Clark had no idea that Oliver could get any happier but at his words, he seemed to light up like a Christmas tree. "So it is," Oliver murmured in agreement, "So it is." _

"_The weddings over," Clark said in a husky voice. "Do I get my honeymoon now?" _

"_Do you ever," Oliver said, "Where should we go? I have a private plane." _

"_Where do you want to go?" Clark asked. He hadn't thought of a location. His mind was on the sex that he had been waiting for all day. _

"_I don't care where we're going," Oliver told him. "As long as I'm there with you." _

"_Then how about Italy?" Clark suggested. _

"_Your wish is my command," Oliver said as they entered the car. He looked over at Clark. "Ready to go?"_

"_I was born ready," Clark said. _

"_To our future?" Oliver asked. _

"_To our future," Clark echoed. _

For the first time, Chloe was speechless. Clark had just finished telling her what had happened over the past few days and he finished with his latest confrontation with Oliver, the reason for his tears. She just stared at him, stunned.

Under any other circumstance, Clark would be pleased at having managed to make his quick-witted friend silent. Now he just wished she would say something, anything.

"Chloe?" he asked, "You still there?"

This snapped her out of her daze. "Yeah, Clark, it's just . . . it's just a lot of handle."

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not," she assured him. "Why would I be mad?" She took a deep breath. "How are you feeling Clark?"

"What do you mean?" Clark was confused at her line of questioning.

"You're married," she pointed out. "From the way you reacted to Oliver storming out, he means something to you."

"Chloe, he was my friend before," Clark protested. "Of course he meant something to me. I hate to hurt him."

"No, Clark." Chloe was insistent, "What you feel for Oliver is not friendship. You don't marry your friends. You may want to be in denial but that's a different story. It's scary, I know, but if you don't figure it out, you could lose him."

The idea of losing Oliver caused him more pain than he thought it would. He felt as if his heart was being torn into a million pieces. The thought of never seeing Oliver smile, never hearing him laugh, never feeling his soft lips against his . . . and oh no. Clark wasn't in love with him, though, was he?

"Chloe," he managed, "I don't know. When the red k hit me, I didn't even think twice. I just went to Oliver. Our wedding . . . I didn't feel any regrets."

"What do you feel right now?" Chloe asked, her tone gentle. She took his hands in her smaller ones. "Just speak from your heart Clark. It's me, we've known each other for too long. You know you can tell me anything."

"Right now," Clark said, "I hurt. I miss him so much Chlo." She squeezed his hands, as a form of encouragement to go on. He did. "It's hardly been an hour and it's horrible. I never felt like this with Lana, never."

"That may be because you didn't love Lana as much as you love Oliver," Chloe suggested. Clark opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off. "I know you loved Lana, Clark. Everyone did. But you didn't fight for her. And before you give me any bull about protecting her, if you really thought you belonged together, you would've told her the truth. In the end, you just didn't trust her enough."

"My mom told me," Clark said slowly, "that I didn't tell Lana because deep down, I knew that she wasn't the one I was meant to be with."

"Your mom has always been a smart woman," Chloe agreed. "Clark, look at the evidence. You barely hesitated before you let Oliver in on your abilities."

"Well that's because I found out his secret too." Clark wanted to prolong this discussion; he refused to admit to what he was quickly realizing.

"Clark!" Chloe exclaimed, "Did you see yourself when I came in? You were sobbing, you _never _cry and here you are, crying your heart out over Oliver. If that's not love, I don't know what is. Now tell me, why are you so afraid of admitting that you love him?"

"Because I am scared of getting hurt!" Clark blurted out before he had a chance to stop himself. He froze. Where did that come from?

Chloe too was not expecting that outburst. "What do you mean Clark?"

"I don't really know why he married me," Clark confessed. "He says he does but I don't know." He looked at her. "It was just a few weeks ago that he was in love with Lois! I can't do it again, Chloe."

"Clark," Chloe said patiently, "Oliver's not Lana."

"No," Clark said, nodding in agreement, "He's not. He's Oliver Queen. Gorgeous, rich, world known Oliver Queen. He has people throwing themselves at him every day. What would keep him loyal to me? Why would he even want to be?"

"He loves you Clark," she said, "Or else he wouldn't have married you. Look, he made tons of promises to Lois but he broke them. He didn't even go to Monte Carlo with her; he pushed her aside for league business. But for you, he made the biggest promise of them all- a vow of _marriage_, he promised you till death do you part. In addition to that, he took you to Italy! He put it all aside for you, Clark. What does that tell you?"

"What will everyone say?" Clark asked in a small voice.

"Nobody will say anything," Chloe said firmly. "If they really care about you, they'll just be happy you found love, no matter who you found it with. And if you love Oliver, what they say won't matter. Besides, I'll beat up anyone who hurts you." She flexed her muscles and gave a mock glare for emphasis.

Clark couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh Chloe, what would I do without you?"

"Trust me Clark," she said, laughing too, "You don't want to know." She threw her hands in the air. "Men! You are all so stubborn with your emotions. You need women to figure them out for you!"

"What do I do now?" Clark asked. "He was really upset when he left."

"You go find him," Chloe responded, "Do you really think he's gone? He's probably in Metropolis, in his penthouse."

"Yeah," Clark agreed, "I should do that." It must've been something in his tone but Chloe was looking at him suspiciously.

"Clark," she said, "What's wrong now?"

Might as well come clean. "Chloe," he said, "I don't know. I mean, if I go to Oliver, I'm saying that I want to stay married. But . . . I don't know! I mean, I just realized I love him. How do I know it's a lifetime love? That he's the one that I'm meant to be with?" He looked at her despairingly. "I'm not even 21! How can I commit myself for life when I haven't even begun to live it?"

"I'm not the one you should be telling this to," Chloe said firmly, "You need to talk to Oliver. Let him know how you're feeling. He'll understand."

"And if he doesn't?" he asked.

"If you two are meant to be," Chloe said, "You will be together. Just trust in yourselves and trust your heart. It will help you make the right decision."

He hugged Chloe. "Thank you, I feel much better."

"That's what I'm here for," she said, hugging him back. "Go to him Clark."

He felt relief but only for an instant. "Chloe," he said suddenly, another worry hitting him. "What about Jor-El?"

Chloe frowned. "What about Jor-El?"

Clark had never felt so stupid. How could he forget about his origins? "Chloe," he repeated, "Jor-El! He's always interfered with my life. How do you think he will feel about his only son being married to another man? I think his plan for me is to marry a woman and make sure that the Kryptonian genes don't stop at me!"

At this, Chloe looked worried. She knew how much trouble Jor-El caused in Clark's life.

"I don't want him to hurt Oliver to get to me," Clark said.

"There's only one way to find out," Chloe advised. "Go talk to Jor-El. It's best to hear it from him and then you'll at least get fair warning, instead of being surprised later."

With a heavy heart, Clark nodded. "I need to know . . . if this marriage could cause Oliver danger, then I need to let him go."

"_Is that why you hate me Clark? Because I'm just another silver spooned fed rich boy? Is that it? Or is it because I'm not willing to play the martyr like you?" _

Oliver's words came back to him. Their first true conversation, after Clark had found out that he was the Green Arrow. _I'm sorry Oliver, _he said silently. _You're right, I do play the martyr but please understand. Your safety means so much more to me than my happiness. _

"So," Chloe said, oblivious to his thoughts. "The caves?"

"The caves," Clark confirmed. It was time to go see Jor-El.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! So here's another chapter. Comments are appreciated:D

* * *

Chapter 5

"_So we have to get a marriage license," Oliver was saying. _

"_And how do we do that?" Clark asked lazily, as he relaxed on Oliver's private jet. He had pushed the seat all the way back and was quite relaxed. It would be a while until they reached their destination, so he figured he might as well make himself comfortable. _

_Truth be told, Clark wasn't really paying attention to whatever Oliver was saying. He figured they could deal with the logistics and paperwork once they got back from the honeymoon. Besides, that was more Oliver's kind of thing anyway. It was just he looked so damn adorable when he was looking all serious so Clark let him continue. _

"_Well, we have to . . ." Oliver trailed off when he saw Clark's waning attention. "You're not listening to me, are you?" _

"_Sure I am," Clark lied. But his eyes were already closing, sleep calling his name. He heard movement and then he felt a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes again, he saw that Oliver had moved from his seat and was now lying on top of Clark. _

"_Mind if I join you?" he asked, a teasing glint in those brown eyes Clark loved so much. _

"_I was going to sleep," Clark began but couldn't go any further, as Oliver chose that moment to kiss him. "Or we could do that." Clark relaxed, enjoying the warm embrace of his husband. There was no place where he would rather be, no place where he had felt as loved, as secure and as warm. _

Cold . . . the caves were as cold as he remembered them to be. Slipping the key into its familiar slot, Clark watched the bright lights and in an instant, he was at his destination.

The artic hadn't changed and Clark found some strange comfort in that idea. His life was changing at too quick of a rate and he needed some consistency.

"Kal-El," Jor-El's voice boomed, interrupting his thoughts. "It is good to see you son. Have you come for your training?"

"Not yet," Clark said. "I will come to train soon, I promise. But I need to talk to you about something else."

"This is about your recent marriage then," Jor-El asked. _How did he know? _But he chose not to pursue it.

"Yeah," Clark said, hesitating.

"I congratulate you on finding a suitable companion, Kal-El," Jor-El continued.

"Wait," Clark said, "You're not upset?"

There was a pause. "Why would I be upset?"

"I don't know," Clark said, "Maybe because your only son is gay?"

If Jor-El's voice had come with a face, he was sure it would be frowning. "This is the problems of growing up human. They have so many silly biases. On Krypton, two men or two women can marry with no problems. It is highly accepted."

"Oh." Clark felt stupid. "But you're okay with Oliver?"

"Yes," Jor-El answered, "I have observed your chosen one and I've seen that he has done good for you. Never before have you been with a mate that has insisted upon you doing more with your abilities. It is refreshing change after your stint with that girl."

Ignoring the insult to Lana, Clark went on with his questions. "But how do I know that Oliver is the one I'm meant to spend forever with? How did you know that my mother was the one?"

"On Krypton, we recognize the ideas of soul mates," Jor-El informed him. "There is a surefire way to tell when two people are soul mates. I was waiting for the day that you would ask me and now it has come. Come forward Kal-El." Clark obeyed and observed in amazement as a glow came from within one of the crystal sets.

A small table like surface emerged from underneath and upon it, was two identical bracelets. "Take them," Jor-El commanded.

Clark picked them up and observed their simple beauty. There were pale colored stones set in both of them surrounded by tiny crystals.

"Those are the soul-mate bracelets," Jor-El explained. "When a child is old enough, they receive one from their parents. They will wear it and go on the search for their one true love. The stone will glow around their soul mate and they shall know who to court."

"So you're saying," Clark said, swallowing hard, "That if Oliver is my soul mate, this stone will glow around him?"

"That is correct, my son," Jor-El replied.

"Thank you Jor-El," Clark said, wearing one of the bracelets and placing the other in his pocket. There was no response from his biological father so Clark decided to take off.

Upon reaching home, he noticed his mother was already there. He knew he had to tell her what had happened. He couldn't keep something like this from her.

She was by the kitchen and when she saw him, she smiled. "Clark! I'm so glad you're back. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mom," he said, giving her a quick hug. "Why?"

"Well, I came home and there was pie all over the floor," she said. "I didn't know what happened."

"Oh, sorry about that," Clark said. He had been in such a rush to get answers that he forgot to clean up his mess. "I was . . . surprised and I dropped it. I meant to clean it up but I got distracted."

She waved it off. "I'm more worried about you. You haven't been the same since you came back."

"Mom," he said, "You may want to sit down." Now she looked concerned but she did as he requested anyway.

"Clark," she started but he just shook his head and took the seat next to her.

"After I got hit with the red k," he said slowly, "I went to Star City." He saw the puzzled look on her face. "To see Oliver."

"Oliver Queen?" Martha repeated. "Why would you see him?"

Clark slowly began to explain the events that occurred, but made sure to summarize his time in Vegas. He told her how they got married and waking up in Italy (minus the fact he was naked) and running away, and Oliver finding him here. And then he included his most recent trip to the ice castle, seeing Jor-El and learning about the soul mate bracelets.

Martha looked pale and shaken at the end of his story. "Mom," he pleaded, "Please say something. Anything. Yell, scream at me. Just don't look at me like that."

"You're married," she whispered. She met his gaze, tears in her eyes. "I remember when you were a toddler, running around. And now you're married."

"Are you okay with it?" he asked. The last thing he wanted to do is upset his mother. "That I'm gay? That I'm married to another man?"

"Do you love him?" his mother wanted to know.

"Yes, I love him a lot." He was very confident in his answer.

His mother took his hands and smiled. "Then I accept your marriage. It doesn't matter to me whether you like men or women. As long as he makes you happy, then that's all that counts." She stopped for a second. "And don't pay too much attention to the bracelets, Clark. Listen to your heart. If you truly love him, it doesn't matter whether you're 'meant to be' or not."

Clark nodded, relieved at his mother quick acceptance. He gave her another hug. "Thanks mom. I love you, you know? And even though I'm older, I'll always need you. Married or not."

Martha laughed through her tears. "I know, sweetie. I know. And I love you too."

As he hugged his mother, he couldn't help but glance at his bracelet. What would happen if Oliver wasn't his soul mate? Their love would have to survive a lot- the harsh criticism from society, the constant distances due to their chosen paths in life but would it survive Clark's curiosity? Would part of him always wonder what would've happened if he had waited?

But he knew one thing for sure; he couldn't keep Oliver hanging like this. _Tomorrow_, he vowed silently, _tomorrow I will go see Oliver. _

He would tell him how he felt, express his fears and maybe . . . offer him his future. If he would still have him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything (but you all know that by now)

Another chapter up! As always, please read & review. Comments are appreciated. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. :D

* * *

Chapter 6

_"It's beautiful here," Clark said in awe as they got out of the plane. Doing a quick calculation in his head, Clark realized it was around 8 pm. Night time was lovely in Venice, their current location._

_Clark felt arms wrap around him and he leaned back into Oliver's embrace. "You haven't seen anything yet," Oliver whispered._

_Clearly, when Clark had taken his nap, Oliver had been busy at work. Not shortly after they had stepped out of the plane, a limo was there to greet them and take them to their hotel._

_Once inside the limo, Clark looked at Oliver. "When did you . . . how?" He was at a loss for words._

_"Just because this was an impromptu wedding and an even more spontaneous honeymoon," Oliver said, with his traditional smirk, "doesn't mean that I won't find ways to make it the best ever." He leaned in and gave Clark a quick kiss._

_"Well then," Clark said, "I guess I can show you just how much I appreciate it later on."_

_"Mmm," Oliver moaned as Clark kissed him again. "You know I love you, right?"_

_"Yeah," Clark said, "I know. And I love you too."_

The elevator ride was the longest minute of Clark's life. And as he opened the door, his heart was in his throat and the matching bracelet to the one that was resting on his wrist was in his pocket.

He glanced around . . . where was Oliver? "Clark," the deep voice came from his right, startling him. "Come in. You've been here enough . . . no need to feel like a stranger."

Oliver was standing by the window, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a green-gray half sleeved top. Clark privately wondered how he could look good in anything he was wearing. _And he didn't look half bad wearing nothing at all either_, a sneaky voice in his mind chipped in.

Clark refrained from blushing. "Hi Ollie," he said. "I didn't know if you would be home . . . I thought you might've gone back to Star City."

"Thought?" Oliver questioned. "Or hoped? That way I'd be out of your hair, right? You won't have to deal with me?" Clark winced as he heard the underlying bitterness in Oliver's voice.

He watched silently as Oliver made his way toward the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?" Oliver called. Always the polite host. Growing up in high society, Clark assumed that they were taught to be cordial at a young age.

"No thank you," he said. The bracelet felt as if it was burning a hole in his pocket.

_The first thing he noticed when he entered the hotel room was its size. Equipped with a small kitchen, a bedroom and a living room, Clark was taken aback._

_"We got lucky," Oliver was saying, "It's very difficult to get the honeymoon suite on such a short notice."_

_Oliver paused. "Are you hungry? I can get a room service menu up here." It seemed that now that they were in the hotel room, the fact that they were actually married was hitting him._

_Or at least it was hitting Clark. "Nah," Clark said. "I'm fine." His stomach was too filled with nerves to have space for anything else. To distract himself, he went to the window and observed the amazing view._

_"Oliver, come look," Clark called to him. "It's beautiful out there. We have such a nice view!"_

_"I am not sure it can beat the view I have standing right here," Oliver said, with a mischievous smile on his face._

_"Stop with the flattery," Clark said, rolling his eyes, but feeling giddy on the inside. "I already married you!"_

_Oliver made his way to Clark's side. "It's not flattery, Clark. Just speaking from my heart."_

_Clark just smiled. "Your tricks don't work on me Queen."_

_"Actually," Oliver corrected him with a teasing smile. "It's Kent-Queen."_

_Clark blushed, his own words coming back to him. "So it is," he agreed. "So it is." Then his eyes widened in alarm as a certain realization came over him._

_"Oliver!" he exclaimed, "We just left. We didn't bring any clothes or anything. What are going to do?"_

_"Clark," Oliver said, patiently, "There are stores around here. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Besides . . . if worse comes to worse . . ."_

_"I'm not parading around Italy naked," Clark hissed, seeing where Oliver's train of thought. Then he smirked. "No matter how much you would enjoy it."_

_Oliver had the audacity to look disappointed. "Damn." He shrugged. "It was worth a shot."_

_"How long do we have anyway?" Clark asked casually. "Don't you have a business to run? And 33.1 isn't going to stop running because your team has taken a break."_

_"There are 3 other members in my team," Oliver said, "I am sure they'll be fine. And I have employees who can take care of Queen Industries for a while. We have all the time in the world."_

_Clark felt smug. 'Take that, Lois,' he thought with glee. Lois and he may have become friends but that didn't mean her constant put downs didn't piss him off. She acted like he was incapable of doing anything. Well, clearly, he was better at her than keeping men. Oliver wasn't willing to go to Monte Carlo with her but he certainly had all the time for him._

_It was petty and childish and Clark was aware of it. But sometimes he didn't have to act mature all the time, did he?_

_Oliver's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "So Venice has a lot of lovely places to see. It's not the perfect time of year to be here, of course. The weather is warmer in the summer and now it is a little chilly but I'm sure we'll be fine." Apparently, when Oliver Queen didn't know what to do, he talked. "We should definitely go to St. Mark's Square and we'll go on a gondola ride . . ."_

_"Oliver," Clark interrupted, getting his attention._

_"Yes Clark?" Oliver replied._

_Clark closed the distance between them. "You talk too much," he said and then proceeded to kiss him._

_Oliver responded to the kiss enthusiastically. "Well," he told Clark. "I'll never stop talking if you keep shutting me up like that."_

_"You just don't quit, do you?" Clark murmured, trailing kisses down Oliver's neck. "We'll just have to fix that."_

_Oliver started to laugh but moaned when Clark hit a sensitive spot. He allowed Clark to drag him to the bedroom. As they fell on the humongous bed, Oliver's lips met Clark's again._

_And there was no talking for the rest of the night._

When Oliver came back from the kitchen empty handed, Clark had to wonder whether his little trip was just to recompose himself. He could tell Oliver had been surprised by Clark's appearance and if there was one thing Clark had grown to realize about Oliver was that he hated being thrown off balance.

It was hard for Clark to be so close to him, yet so far away. With the memories hitting him at odd times, Clark felt unsettled around the older man. His heart and his mind were in constant struggle with one another. His mind was giving him all the reasons why the relationship wouldn't work and suggesting that he should ask for an annulment or a divorce or whatever it would take to get away.

His heart knew that Clark had never felt happier or more at peace with anyone. And that love was worth all the sacrifices, and the struggles because as long as there was love, he wouldn't have to face all the challenges of life alone.

"Well," Oliver said, "as much as I'm enjoying this staring game, I would like to know why you're here."

"You left yesterday." Clark just said whatever popped into his mind first, not knowing how to start this conversation.

"Of course I left Clark," Oliver said, "It wasn't like our conversation was getting anywhere." He took a seat on the couch. "Sit down, Clark. You are planning to stay? Or should I turn around so you can run away again?"

"As I recall, you were the one who did the running last," Clark said stiffly. He took the seat next to Oliver. Noticing the stricken expression on Oliver's face and the sadness in his eyes, Clark felt guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry," Clark added. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Then what did you come here for?" Oliver wanted to know.

"I came here to finish the conversation," Clark said. How was he supposed to focus anyway, with Oliver being so close and smelling so good? No, Clark, don't go there, his mind warned him.

Oliver was eyeing Clark's neck though. His fingers reached out and pulled the chain that Clark thought was pretty well hidden under his shirt. It was a simple silver chain, but it carried his wedding ring. His mother had given it to him in the morning. She knew that he wanted to keep his ring close but couldn't wear it on his hand, without getting questions that he wasn't ready to answer.

"You're wearing your ring around your neck," Oliver said quietly.

"I told you I didn't throw it off." Clark couldn't say much. Oliver's fingers were grazing his neck. How had he forgotten how soft Oliver's hands were?

"We should really finish our discussion," Clark said, trying to place some distance between them. But on the small couch, there was not much space to move around.

He bit back a moan when Oliver's lips replaced his fingers. "We can talk later," Oliver told him, as he closed his mouth over Clark's. Oliver pulled away for an instant and got up, making Clark get up with him.

"I missed you," Oliver said softly before kissing him again. Clark lost all trains of thought when he felt those lips on his. It got better every time.

"I missed you too," Clark couldn't help saying. He knew they should be talking and that this would only lead to more confusion and heartache later but Clark couldn't stop.

His jacket fell to the floor and he barely noticed. Each time they separated, Clark felt as if he was being pulled back by a magnetic force. They headed to Oliver's bedroom, a trail of clothes following them.

It had been hardly a couple of days since had had this, but it still felt as if it had been an eternity. Completely naked, they reached the bed. Neither of them stopped or questioned their actions, even though at the back of their minds, they knew what they were doing was wrong.

Later, as Clark was resting in Oliver's bed, exhausted, he glanced at the blonde in his arms. Oliver was lying on Clark's chest, his head on Clark's shoulder, looking completely content. They fit, like two puzzle pieces finally finding their match.

This was perfect, and Clark knew that there really was no place he'd rather be. He glanced at his wrist at the bracelet, which had stayed on. But something caught his eye and his smiled faded and every happy emotion that he had been feeling died on the spot. Every fear now came to life. The stone wasn't glowing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything

I hope everyone is liking the story so far! Here's another chapter! Let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. :D

* * *

Chapter 7

_The stone wasn't glowing. _Oliver wasn't his soul mate. Clark was trying not to hyperventilate. He knew that the slightest motion would stir Oliver so he had to remain as calm as possible. Because if he got Oliver's attention, then he would notice Clark's panic and misread the whole situation.

He couldn't tell him about the soul mate bracelets, or about what Jor-El said. But now Clark had a big decision to make on his own. There were two choices he could make: leave Oliver and search for his true soul mate. Or he could stay, basking in the love that Oliver offered and remain married.

Either way, it was a risk. Clark knew that if he remained in the marriage, he would always wonder and that wouldn't be fair to either one of them. Oliver deserved somebody who was with him 100, someone who would give him all the love that he always gave back.

He may not even get along with his soul mate. What if he never found them? He was condemning himself to spend eternity alone. Oliver may not be his soul mate but he knew that he was truly in love with him. Could he really bring himself to break that heart that was given to him so sincerely?

Oliver was nuzzling at Clark's neck. "Oliver," Clark said, amused, "some of us are trying to sleep."

"_Why?" Oliver asked, eyes wide, painting the portrait of total innocence. _

_Clark sighed, as if dealing with a child. "So we can see Italy tomorrow! I'll never get up in the morning otherwise." _

"_Who says we have to go anymore?" Oliver asked, a suggestive smile adorning his face. "I was kind of hoping we'd stay in." _

"_Ollie, we have forever for sex," Clark told him. "Some of us want to go outside the hotel room." _

"_But we're on our honeymoon," Oliver argued. "Who actually sees the city they're staying at during their honeymoon?" Oliver paused. "Unless of course, the sex is really bad." Oliver's eyes widened. "You didn't think the sex was bad did you? I mean . . . honestly, Clark . . ." _

_Clark silenced him with a kiss. "The sex was incredible," Clark assured him. "I just wanted to go around Italy. You know, get gelato, see the sights with you." He gazed at Oliver. "What's with you anyway? I've never seen you so paranoid." _

_Oliver relaxed against Clark's chest. "Truth be told Clark, I never imagined this would happen. Since my parents died, I've never felt an attachment to anywhere I went or anyone I've been with. Nor have I wanted to. I've always been to scared to give my heart out, afraid of having it broken. Until now. I thought I cared about Lois but what I felt for her isn't 1/10 as strong as I feel for you." Oliver stopped for a second and looked deep into Clark's eyes. "I love you. And part of me just wonders if I'm going to wake up and find this is all just a dream." _

"_It's not a dream," Clark promised. "And I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the top of Oliver's head. "Get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning." _

"_If you say so," Oliver said, already drifting off. Clark watched as he fell asleep a few minutes later and then only allowed himself to close his eyes. Tomorrow was a new day and it would be the first of many which he would spend with Oliver. _

Clark had promised Oliver and he had broken it very quickly, without even thinking. "Clark," Oliver said softly, snapping him out of his thoughts, "I'm not sleeping you know."

Clark was surprised. Oliver had been so still that Clark was certain he had dozed off. "Good afternoon?" Clark said, unsure of how to begin.

Oliver cracked a smile. The brown eyes drifted to his wrist and fingered the bracelet. "That's nice. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, just found it lying around," Clark lied. But he had stiffened and Clark was annoyed that he wasn't a better liar.

Oliver's eyes met his and he could tell that the blonde didn't believe him for a second. A shrill phone ring went off before Oliver could question him. Listening to the ring tone, Clark realized it was not his phone but Oliver's.

From the annoyance in Oliver's eyes, he had realized that. Oliver reluctantly rolled off him and got off the bed. Something in Clark stirred at seeing Oliver walking around naked, looking for his phone. He smiled to himself as Oliver cursed, trying to find his phone and putting his clothes at the same time.

Somehow he managed to accomplish both tasks. Clark watched silently as Oliver walked out of the room to take the call. He returned a few minutes later, a mixture of guilt and regret on his face.

"Do you have to go?" Clark asked, trying to remain neutral. Truth was if Oliver left, Clark could too and sort out of his feelings.

"Yeah," Oliver said, looking disappointed. "I have to go out, for business." Seeing Clark's expression, he was quick to add, "Queen Industries business, not league business."

Clark nodded. "Then I'll get out of your way, let you get ready and what not." He got up and began the process of getting his clothes together.

"Hey," Oliver said, putting a hand on his chest. "I really do want to have that conversation. I think we have a lot of issues to sort out."

"You're right." Clark wished it was otherwise but he couldn't blow Oliver off now. Hopefully, he would have some time to get his act together.

"Come over tonight," Oliver suggested. "I'll pick up some food and we can have dinner and talk. Around, say, 7?"

"Sounds good," Clark agreed. Bidding Oliver good-bye, Clark took off. Only once he was out of the building did Clark breathe a sigh of relief. This day had not gone the way he expected it would.

Taking out of his phone, he dialed the familiar number. "Sullivan here," he heard.

"Chloe," Clark said, "Are you busy right now?"

"Clark," Chloe said. "Shouldn't you be at Oliver's place? How did everything go?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he said, hesitating.

"Well, I'm in the apartment," Chloe told him. "Lois isn't here, if you're worried."

"I'll be there in a half hour," Clark said. He hung up, did a quick check to make sure nobody was watching and took off. He got home, barely jumped in the shower just to make sure he was clean and not smelling like he just had sex and headed to Chloe's place.

Chloe was waiting for him when he arrived. She didn't bombard him with questions; she just offered him a seat and waited till he was ready to talk.

He told her everything, starting at his visit to see Jor-El and learning about the soul mate bracelets to his conversation with his mother and his decision to go see Oliver to the actual meeting. He shot a quick look at the bracelet, just to make sure, and was relieved when he found the stone to be dull. That would've made things awkward.

Chloe just raised an eyebrow when he was finished, not noticing his little move. "So you went to talk to Oliver but somehow, you ended up sleeping with him instead? Wow, Clark."

"Yeah, I know," Clark said, "I never thought that I was that weak, that I give in that easily."

"Or maybe it's that Oliver Queen has cast a spell over you," Chloe offered. "I mean, are you sure that the stone didn't glow? Maybe he has to be wearing the bracelet too?"

"No," Clark shook his head. "Jor-El was very clear. He said that the bracelet glows and that's how we know who to court. Only later does the other bracelet get offered. At no point did he say that the soul mate had to be wearing the bracelet." He frowned.

"Clark," Chloe said, "I don't know what to tell you. I mean, you've probably thought of the options a million times by now."

"I have and I got nothing," Clark said, distraught.

"Maybe you just need to follow your heart," Chloe said thoughtfully. "Clark, you don't know who this soul mate is but what you do know is that you love Oliver and he loves you. Just live in the present! Only time will tell who you are meant to be with but you can't compromise on your present to assure your future!"

"Have you been talking to my mother?" he asked jokingly. "She also says that I should ignore the bracelets."

"Clark, those bracelets would be right," Chloe said, "If you grew up in Krypton. But you're not there, you're here. Maybe they don't work anywhere but Krypton."

"Maybe you're right," Clark said. "It just would've been nice, to know for sure."

"It's always nice to know for sure," Chloe said, with a small smile. "But life doesn't work that way. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, much less realize what will happen for the rest of our lives! What we do know is that we have to live life to the fullest and each day as it were our last. You love Oliver, be with Oliver! Ignore the bracelets. What will be will be."

"Have you ever thought of going into philosophy, Chlo?" he asked, half teasing, half serious.

"You hush!" Chloe laughed. "I help you and here you are, making jokes."

He just grinned in response but grew serious quickly. "Chlo, we're having dinner tonight, so that we can talk. What do I say?"

"Say what is in your heart," Chloe responded. "You were planning to talk to him this afternoon, before you got . . . .distracted." She let out a smirk but continued when she saw Clark's glare. "So you can just talk to him about whatever you planned to say before."

"Should I tell him about the bracelets?" Clark asked.

"Clark, you're married, and I think that you two should be honest with each other," Chloe said. "But on this, I'm not sure. You'll have to make a judgment call." She sighed. "As much as I don't like to tell you to lie, it may be better that you avoid the topic. If it comes up, then you decide. But be careful with the way that you approach it."

"Thanks, Chloe," Clark said, getting up. "Sorry to burst in on you like this. Was I interrupting anything?" Clark knew he came to Chloe too often and he definitely did not appreciate his best friend enough for all that she did.

_I need to do something special for her, _he vowed to himself and made a mental note to spend some more time with her, just the two of them, just hanging out.

"You know I'm always here for you Clark," Chloe said. "Don't worry, you're not interrupting anything. Jimmy and I have a date later on."

Clark smiled; he liked Jimmy Olsen and how happy he made Chloe. He realized that the other man was a little jealous of the time they spent together and somewhat insecure of Clark's relationship with Chloe. _I'll talk to him, maybe plan something for the three of us to hang out, show him I'm not a threat. _

"Well, have fun on your date," Clark said. He was going to take off when the door opened and Lois arrived.

"Hey Chloe," Lois said, "Hey Smallville. What's up?"

"Hey Lois," Clark said, "I was just on my way out."

"Oh Smallville," Lois said, hanging her coat, "Don't leave on my account. What are you two up to anyway?"

"Clark and I were just talking," Chloe said. She was vague with the details and Clark was grateful. He didn't need Lois snooping in on his business.

"Yeah, I really have to go anyway," Clark repeated.

"If you say so," Lois said, shrugging. He watched as her eyes went to his wrist. "Cool bracelet, Smallville. Never pictured you for a jewelry man."

He lifted his hand. "Oh yeah, this? Just found it lying around."

"Interesting," Lois replied. "One question though. How do you get the stone to glow like that?"

Clark froze at her words. _No, _was the first word that came to his mind. He exchanged a concerned glance with Chloe and slowly looked at his bracelet. Indeed, Lois was right. The stone was glowing. The last thing he heard was Chloe yelling his name and then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything

Well, here's another chapter of my story! Hope you're all liking it. As always, reviews are appreciated. I like to know what you're thinking:)

* * *

Chapter 8

Opening his eyes, Clark noticed Lois and Chloe hovering over him. _What happened? _Then it all came rushing back. Lois had come in and the bracelet glowed. He felt as if he was going to be sick.

"Clark?" Chloe asked slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, getting up off the floor.

"You passed out there Smallville," Lois told him.

"Really Lois?" Clark asked sarcastically, "Here I was thinking I just decided to take a nap on the floor."

"Clark!" Chloe admonished him.

"No need to be cruel about it," Lois said. "It's not my fault you fainted." _If you only knew Lois, _Clark thought. Still, he refrained from making any more nasty comments.

He sat on the couch when his cell phone went off. He smiled apologetically at Lois and Chloe and went off to answer it.

"Clark Kent," he said, once he found some privacy.

"Hey Clark." It was Oliver.

"Hey, what's up?" Clark asked.

"Look, about tonight," Oliver started. "I have to cancel. There's this business dinner that I have to be at . . ."

"It's okay," Clark said, "We can do this another night."

"I suppose." Oliver sounded disappointed. "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll figure out something."

"Sounds good to me," Clark agreed. "Talk to you tomorrow then."

"Talk to you tomorrow then," Oliver echoed. Clark hung up and smiled. Part of him was relieved- he had more time to figure out what was going on but another part was disappointed, the part that wanted to get the big conversation over with.

He returned to the living room, where Lois was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey Lois," he said, "Where's Chloe?"

She looked up at him. "Chloe went to get us some coffee, which includes you. Have a seat Smallville." Reluctantly, he took the seat next to her. He noticed she looked quite troubled.

"Are you okay Lois?" he asked.

"Clark," she said, "I need to tell you something." Now he was worried; she hardly ever called him by his first name anymore, unless something bad happened.

"Go ahead," he said. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine," she assured him. She paused for a moment. "Clark, I . . . I lied to you the other day." He remained silent, allowing her to continue. "When I said I didn't remember anything about what happened, it was not exactly true." His eyes widened, in shock. "I had this dream, and when I woke up, I remembered. The coming to your house, giving you the CD, the kiss at the Planet."

She looked away, not meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry. It's just, I didn't want things to be awkward between us." Clark was not the least bit angry; in fact, his heart went out to Lois.

He knew how she liked to maintain a strong front and that admitting vulnerabilities was very difficult for her.

"Lois," he sighed. "I have my own confession to make." He didn't want to tell her this but he felt the urge to make her feel better. She looked at him. "I remember what happened too."

She frowned. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I didn't want to make things awkward either," he said.

She grinned. "I guess we're both in the same position then." He smiled back.

"Smallville, you want to go to dinner tonight?" she said suddenly.

He froze. "Lois . . . are you asking me out?"

"It's just dinner Smallville," she said haughtily, "No need to get your shorts in a twist." But he could hear the underlying nervousness in her voice. Since when was Lois interested in him?

This was a big moment for him. He glanced at the bracelet and the still glowing stone. Chloe had assumed he would never meet his soul mate but here she was, sitting in front of him and now asking him out!

_You're married, _a small voice in his head said. To be technical, Oliver had never filed the papers with the City Hall so they weren't married officially. This was a big opportunity. And Oliver had cancelled that night. And it was just dinner. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

"You're not having a heart attack over there are you?" Lois asked, only half joking. "I mean, you're not going to up and pass out on me again?"

"No, I'm still here," Clark said quickly. "Sure, Lois, dinner sounds fun."

She smiled and he could see the relief in her eyes. "Good. I'll pick you up at 7."

"Excuse me?" Clark said. "You'll pick _me_ up?"

"Well I did do the asking Smallville," she said. "It's only fair."

"Fine, but I get to choose the restaurant," he said.

"Only if you don't wear _that_ or any of your plaid shirts," Lois shot back. "I refuse to be seen with you if you're dressed like your farm boy self."

"Deal," he said laughing. "Formal dress code it is." She raised an eyebrow. "I know a place."

"What place is this?" Lois quizzed.

"It's a surprise," Clark laughed.

"You're certainly full of them, aren't you?" Lois teased. He was about to say something when the door opened and Chloe walked in, with a tray of coffee in her hand.

"Need help Chlo?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"This one is for you," she gave Clark a cup, "And this one is for you." She then took a sip of the third one. "Coffee is good for the soul."

Clark laughed and took a sip of his own drink. "Thanks Chloe."

"No problem," she said, smiling.

"Yes, thanks Chloe," Lois added. She grabbed her bag. "Unfortunately, I have to go. Bye Chloe! See you tonight Smallville." Before anyone could ask, she was out the door.

"See you tonight?" Chloe repeated. "What did she mean by that? I thought you had plans with Oliver!"

"Oliver cancelled," Clark said. "And Lois asked me out."

"And you said yes?" Chloe said, bewildered, "May I remind you that you're married? To her ex?"

"I know Chloe!" Clark said, "But the bracelet, it glowed around her. You said I may never meet my soul mate but Lois is right here!"

Chloe shook her head. "Clark, you know I love you, you're my best friend but I won't have you hurting my cousin for a little experiment of yours."

"It's not an experiment," he protested. "And I care about Lois. I would never purposely hurt her. You _know _that, Chloe. Before anything can be official between me and Oliver, I have to do this. Please understand."

"What do you think Oliver will say about this?" Chloe demanded. "Clark, it's not like you to cheat! And since when did my cousin have interest in you?"

Clark closed his eyes, trying to prevent the guilt from overtaking him. "I don't know, Chloe. Oliver called, and said he was busy. I came out and she just suddenly admitted to remembering what happened the day after Valentine's day, the kissing and everything! Then she asked me out."

"And you said yes," Chloe concluded. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I have no clue what I'm doing," Clark said truthfully. "Chloe, I could've taken your advice and gone on, gone back to back to Oliver with little regret. But now that I know its Lois, I'll always wonder. Now I'll know." He said quietly. "I promise, I won't hurt her . . . or him."

"I'm assuming you're not going to tell him about this little date," Chloe said.

"You assume correctly," Clark said. "I don't think he would react very well."

"I wouldn't blame him," he heard Chloe mutter.

"Chloe!" Clark said, in a desperate tone.

"Okay, okay," Chloe said. "I won't tell him . . . or her anything. Just . . . be careful Clark. Somehow I think that you're going to hurt yourself in this process."

"I'll be fine Chloe," Clark told her. He glanced at his watch. "I should go. Have fun on your date with Jimmy."

"Have fun on yours with Lois," Chloe said. She was smiling but her eyes expressed concern.

"Bye Chloe," he said, forcing a smile of his own. He was home in a few minutes. Now what did he have to do?

Oh yes, the restaurant. He made arrangements at a well-known Italian restaurant, calling in a favor. He knew the owner, having saved his life when he was in Metropolis. He wasn't used to doing this and he realized that he was doing it for _Lois_, a woman he wasn't even sure he had feelings for. But this had to be right. He made sure to pick up some flowers too.

Now he had to search his wardrobe for something presentable. He found the perfect outfit and laid it out on his bed. He was relieved his mother wasn't home because if she found out what he was doing, she would not be happy with him. _Everything will be fine, _he told himself. But even he wasn't fully convinced.

He showered and slowly got dressed in his chosen outfit. A dark grey pinstripe dress shirt, black pants and a black jacket to finish it off. He styled his hair and wondered why he was trying to impress Lois. He toyed at the necklace with his wedding ring on it and took it off, leaving it on the table.

At 7:00, he heard Lois's car pull up so he grabbed the flowers and headed out. He stepped out as Lois exited her car. And then he just stared.

"Like what you see Smallville?" Lois asked playfully. She looked gorgeous, clad in a long black spaghetti strap dress, adorned with a beaded bodice. Even with her high heels, he noticed she was slightly holding the dress up, to keep it from brushing on the ground. Her hair was loose and wavy and pushed to one side of her neck.

"You look beautiful Lois," Clark told her, handing her the flowers.

"Why thank you," she said. "And you look pretty good yourself. Seems we can get you out of those farm boy clothes." She handed him the keys.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at them curiously. "You're driving," she explained. "But we're taking my car. It was ridiculously hard to drive in these shoes."

"Whatever you say, Lois," Clark said. "Shall we go?" She nodded and he held the door open for her.

"Such a gentleman," Lois laughed.

"Of course," Clark said with a wink. Lois seemed surprised at his bold gesture but one glance in her eyes, he could see she was impressed.

Once on the road, there wasn't much conversation. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Lois asked.

"I told you it was a surprise," Clark reminded her.

"Worth a shot," she said, smiling.

"_I'm not parading around Italy naked." "It was worth a shot." _Clark had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road and his mind off Oliver. However, Clark was finding it to be easier said than done.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Bella Luna, he felt a thrill at Lois's expression. This particular restaurant was extremely exclusive and difficult to get reservations for. He opened the door for her and handed the keys to the valet.

As they entered, Lois whispered, "How on earth did you get reservations for this place?"

"Trade secret," he whispered back, grinning. "I know a guy."

They reached the concierge and Clark said, "I have a reservation for two, under Clark Kent."

The host nodded and glanced at his book. A waiter showed up and led them to their table, a cozy booth.

Clark loved the atmosphere. "So Smallville," Lois teased, "Who did you kill to get these reservations?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he joked. Just then a man showed up and Clark smiled at the familiar face.

"Clark Kent," he said, "It's good to see you again. I heard you were here and I had to come and see for myself."

"Hi Antonio," Clark laughed. "Thank you so much for squeezing us in on such short notice." Noticing Lois's inquisitive expression, he make an introduction. "Antonio, this is my date, Lois Lane. Lois, this is Antonio. He owns this restaurant."

Lois's eyes widened but she regained her composure quickly. "It's very nice to meet you."

"And you, madam," Antonio said. "And it was no problem; I was very glad to have you both here."

"May I ask how you met?" Lois's reporter instincts were never turned off.

"I'm surprised Clark didn't tell you," Antonio laughed. "This man saved my life. He wouldn't let me do anything at that time. I'm glad to finally have a chance to repay the favor."

"That sounds just like him," Lois said. Clark felt self-conscious at the attention.

Clark blushed. "Anyone would've done it. I was just in the right place at the right time."

"I doubt it," Antonio said. "Well I shall leave you to enjoy your dinner. Enjoy anything on the menu; tonight, your meal is on the house." He left before Clark could protest. Clark turned his attention back to the menu, knowing fully that Lois's eyes were trained on him.

"So Lois," he said, "What looks good to you?"

"Smallville!" Lois said, "How did you not tell me this?"

Clark shrugged. "It's no big deal."

She smiled. "It's a very big deal. But it's just like you to not make it a big deal." He could see the admiration in her eyes.

Green eyes met light brown.. "Really, Lois, it's nothing."

"Okay," she said, dropping the subject. "Whatever you say. Speak any Italian?"

He snorted. "Spanish was painful enough in high school. Italian wasn't even offered."

"Well," Lois declared. "It's lucky that I happened to visit Italy when I was younger. I know enough to survive."

"I didn't know that." Lois Lane was definitely a woman of many talents.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Smallville," she said, with a coy smile. "Anyway, you heard the man . . . dinner is on the house."

A waiter showed up and Clark was surprised to see he had a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Compliments from Antonio," he said in a grand voice. Clark was reminded why he didn't ask for favors; he always felt uncomfortable under the attention.

He poured them two glasses and left the bottle on the table after taking their order.

"This date is going very well so far," Lois said.

"So it is a date," he teased. She lightly blushed and Clark was surprised he was able to get a reaction out of the usually stoic Lois Lane.

"I suppose you can call it that," she said. She lifted her glass. "What do you say, Smallville? A toast?"

He picked his glass up. "What are we toasting?"

"To the beginning of a wonderful night," she told him.

"To the beginning of a wonderful night," he echoed. They clicked glasses and Lois smiled at him from across the table.

Too caught up in their own pleasure, neither of them noticed a pair of brown eyes watching them from across the room, full of pain and betrayal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything

Here's another chapter. You know the drill! Read & review! Comments are appreciated. I love to know what you're thinking. :D

* * *

Chapter 9

Even before the date was over, Clark knew that soul mate or not, Lois was not the woman for him. The food was good, the conversation pleasant but there was just no chemistry. Currently, they were having dessert- Lois had ordered the tiramisu while Clark's love for ice cream had led him down the gelato path.

"Try this," Lois insisted, holding up a spoon of her tiramisu. Clark was going to take the spoon from her when she added, "No, open your mouth."

He did as he was told but truth was he felt a little awkward being fed by her. Especially with the realizations that he had had over the evening, it felt worse.

However, he had to admit the tiramisu was excellent. "That is very good," he said, swallowing. "Want to try mine?"

"Sure," Lois said smiling. She opened her mouth slightly and he figured he was supposed to return the gesture. He took a spoon of his gelato and carefully put it into her mouth.

"Delicious," she agreed, a minute later.

They ate in silence and after settling the bill (Antonio still wouldn't take the money), Clark and Lois left. The valet brought their car and after tipping him, Clark and Lois started to drive back.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Lois said, smiling brightly. Clark nodded, eyes on the road. Lois had enjoyed the wine a little too much and he could tell she was a bit tipsy.

If he hadn't met Oliver, this might've developed into something more. But after being with Oliver, he knew he would never be able to give his whole heart to Lois.

She may be his soul mate and he was going to be speaking to Jor-El about that one, but he just didn't feel right with her. There was no spark, he didn't feel giddy around her, as he did whenever Oliver was nearby.

Besides, soul mates didn't always end up together right? What was that TV show that Chloe used to watch? Dawson's Creek. Chloe used to talk about it all the time- the love triangle between Dawson, Joey and Pacey. Apparently, Joey used to say that Dawson was her soul mate but in the end, if he remembered correctly, she ended up with Pacey.

It may have been a television show but it was proof in his mind. Tomorrow, he would talk to Oliver and clear the air between them. Whether or not he would tell him about his date with Lois, well, that was another story.

They arrived back at the farm, at Lois's insistence. He got out first and went to open the door for her.

"So you're walking me to my door?" he teased her as she followed him.

"Of course," she said in an airy voice, "I did ask you out. It's only right that I walk you to your door."

"Why do I feel like the woman on this date?" Clark asked wryly.

"That's because you are Smallville," Lois laughed. She was dangerously close to him and he knew what was coming.

"So Lois, are you going to be okay heading home?" he asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "I didn't have that much wine and the trip back gave me time to clear my head."

"Okay then," Clark said. "Good night Lois."

"Good night Clark," Lois said softly. Before he could think, she leaned up and kissed him. Instinctively, he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her smaller waist. And felt . . . nothing.

It was a nice kiss and Clark knew from before that Lois was a good kisser but this confirmed the fact that there was no hope for them. She pulled away and he gave her a small smile.

"And good night again," Lois said. He watched as she got in her car and drove away. Only when her car faded from sight did he enter the house.

He headed straight to his room and took out his cell phone. Needing to hear Oliver's voice, he dialed the familiar number. But got the message.

_Hi, you've reached Oliver Queen. Unfortunately, I am not available right now but please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. _

"Hey Ollie," Clark said, after hearing the beep, "It's Clark. I guess you're still in your meeting. I hope it is going well. Just wanted to call and say hi. I guess I'll call to you tomorrow. Bye."

Hanging up, Clark had never felt like a bigger dork. It was as if he was fifteen again, calling the most popular girl in school. He hoped Oliver wouldn't laugh too hard at his message. Of course, his inability to leave a proper message may be due to the guilt that he was feeling at cheating.

He had gone out with another woman and then he had kissed her- yes, he was officially a cheater. Clark sat on his bed, feeling sick to his stomach. Glancing at his dressing table, he noticed that the necklace was still there. Slowly, he walked toward it, picked it up and put it on again.

Toying with his wedding ring, he remembered his wedding day. The vows that he had broken, the trust he had betrayed and the lives that would be changed if everything that he had done came out. What would Oliver say? What would Lois say? She was his friend and he was his husband.

He had never condoned cheating and growing up in a stable household that preached morals, Clark thought he had held the right values. _Apparently not. _

What would his dad have thought of him, if he was still alive? Jonathan Kent would be ashamed to call him 'son' and he knew that his father was watching from the heavens, disappointed.

_I'm sorry Dad, _he said silently. _I'm sorry Oliver. I'm sorry Lois. I never meant to hurt anyone. _Tomorrow he would face the love of his life and find the courage to lie. But tonight, he had to get some sleep.

_Please, _he prayed silently, before drifting off, _let everything work out. _

The morning came too soon and Clark slowly got out of bed, not wanting to begin the day. If he had his wish, he would stay in bed forever. He got dressed and headed for the kitchen, where his mother was making breakfast.

"Hi mom," he greeted her, with a kiss on the cheek. "What're you making?"

"Well I had some time before I have to head to Metropolis," she said, "So I'm making breakfast." She glanced at him. "I went to bed before you came home; you were out kind of late."

"Yeah, I had dinner plans," he said, intentionally remaining vague.

"Did everything work out with Oliver then?" Martha wanted to know.

"I'm not really sure," he admitted. At her curious glance he continued. "We didn't really get to talk yesterday and we were supposed to have dinner but he cancelled because of a business meeting. I think we're going to try to get together today."

She nodded, accepting that answer. Then she didn't ask any questions nor did he offer up any information. His mom knew that if he wanted to talk, he would.

Breakfast went smoothly but as his mother was leaving, Lois came in. "Hi Lois," Martha said, surprised. "I was just heading out . . ."

"That's fine," Lois said, "I was here to see Clark anyway." His mom looked over at him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"All right," his mother said. "I'll see you two later."

"Bye mom," Clark said. Once she was gone, he looked over at Lois. "Hey."

"Hi," Lois said. He noticed she was shifting her feet and looking a little uncomfortable.

"So what's up?" he said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good," Lois said hurriedly, "Clark, I have to talk to you about something."

"It wouldn't happen to do with our date last night would it?" Clark asked.

"It does," Lois said.

"I'm glad you're here, Lois," Clark said. "I have to talk to you too, about last night."

"Clark," Lois started. They looked at each other.

"I think we should just be friends," Lois and Clark ended up blurting out at the same time. Then silence.

"Wait, what?" Lois said. "You agree?"

"Yeah," Clark said, relieved. "I mean, Lois, you're a great woman and I had fun last night but . . ."

"There was no chemistry," Lois finished. "Yeah, I felt it too."

"Is that a load off my mind," Clark said.

Lois laughed. "You're telling me! You're my friend, Smallville, though I may tease you at times. And I didn't want to hurt you."

"I care about you too," Clark said. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Well, it looks like we're good," Lois said, looking pleased. "I have to be at the Inquisitor. But I'll see you later?"

"Sounds good," Clark agreed. "You know, Lois, just because we're not dating, it doesn't mean we can't hang out sometime. Yesterday was fun."

Lois smiled, "We definitely should. Maybe not the whole fancy dress and suit type of affair. But we can have a movie marathon or get together for lunch."

Clark grinned, "I would like that."

"Me too, Clark," Lois said, using his given name for a change. "Me too. But for now I have to go! Bye!"

"Bye!" Clark replied. He watched as she left and when he heard her drive off, breathed a sigh of relief. Did that conversation go well or what? Maybe it was his lucky day.

He liked the newfound friendship he and Lois shared. When once upon a time, he thought she was the most annoying person on the face of the planet, she was now becoming one of his closest friends. But that was all she would be and he was greatly relieved that she felt the same way.

Now the only thing that could make the day better was if Oliver called. And just as he finished that thought, his cell phone went off.

"Clark Kent," he answered cheerfully.

"Clark, it's Oliver." Clark grinned. "I got your message."

"Hi Ollie," he said happily, "How are you?"

"You sound chirpy," Oliver said.

"You can say I'm having a good day," Clark said. "So how was your meeting?"

"It was interesting," Oliver replied. "And most informing. You can say I learned a lot last night." Something about his tone sent shivers down Clark's spine and not in a good way.

"That's . . . nice?" Clark wasn't sure how to respond to that. Oliver's answer was vague.

"You said that you wanted to see me," Oliver said. "I have some work to do right now but how about you come over around 3? I think we have a lot to talk about." Again with that weird tone.

"Works for me," Clark said, "See you at 3!"

"Bye Clark," Oliver said and hung up. Clark closed his phone and frowned at it. That was a very odd conversation. He didn't allow himself to dwell on it though. Maybe Oliver was just busy . . . or tired. Yes, that was it. Ignoring the funny feeling he was having, he tried to concentrate on something else.

He had a while until he had to go and see Oliver. _Maybe I should go see Jor-El. _Finding out what was going on with the bracelets was important. Before he and Oliver could truly be together, he needed answers. Clark had made a decision too and he wanted to let Jor-El know.

Within minutes, he had arrived at the cave and doing a quick check he was alone, placed his key in the familiar slot. He watched the symbols light up and then he was at the Artic.

"Hello Kal-El," Jor-el's voice boomed.

"Jor-El, I have questions," Clark said, "Questions about the bracelet."

"Go on," Jor-El said.

"I'm in love with Oliver," Clark said, "But the bracelet did not glow around him. Yet when I was around another woman, Lois, who I do not have feelings for, the bracelet glowed."

"Kal-El, when we meet our soul mates, the feelings are not always there yet," Jor-El said. "They develop with time."

"But I won't develop feelings for her," Clark insisted. "I went on a date with her, we kissed, I felt _nothing_. I'm in love with Oliver and I know it; he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"So what are you saying?" Jor-El asked.

Clark took a deep breath. "I'm saying that I don't care what the bracelets say. I don't care if Lois is my soul mate or not; Oliver is the one I want to be with." There was a long pause and Clark didn't know what was going to happen next.

He certainly did not expect Jor-El's next words. "Congratulations, my son," Jor-El finally said. "You have passed the test."

Now Clark was confused. "Test? What are you talking about?"

"Kal-El, you must realize you are not on Krypton and you were raised on Earth," Jor-El explained, "And with your upbringing, you cannot come to rely on devices to let you know how you feel. Despite being a long held tradition, the bracelet is nothing but a device. If you are relying on them now, you will never make decisions on your own."

"So this was a test," Clark said slowly.

"Yes," Jor-El confirmed. "Because one day you will come to me for training and you need to learn to trust your own instincts."

"But what does this mean?" Clark said. "The bracelet? Lois?"

"Lois Lane is not your soul mate," Jor-El said. "The bracelet was as you humans say, rigged."

_Rigged? _Jor-El's vocabulary was certainly expanding. But Clark was concentrating on the issue at hand and the surprising revelation.

"Lois was never my soul mate?" Clark repeated, "You _tricked _me?" He could feel the anger building up; all this time he had spent worrying and the bracelet was just a big hoax!

"It was for your own good," Jor-El told him.

"Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" Clark asked, still upset.

"Because you need to learn," Jor-El replied. "You needed to see that your heart prevails over anything else and you needed to experience it. No words would be able to replicate that feeling."

Clark was feeling pretty dejected. He knew Jor-El was right, he was annoyed that he had fooled with him that way but he could see his point.

"Okay," Clark conceded, "You're right."

"I knew you would understand." Jor-El sounded pleased.

Clark removed the bracelet from his hand and the one from his pocket. "I suppose you can take these back."

"I don't have any need for them Kal-El." Jor-El sounded puzzled. "Keep them; they will be reminder of your lesson."

Replacing the bracelets in his pocket, Clark nodded. They certainly would be. Every time he saw them he would remember how he screwed up.

"Now Kal-El," Jor-El said, "Now I have something else to give you."

"This isn't another trick is it?" Clark wanted to know. "Or another test?"

"No," Jor-El assured him. "This is bigger and more important. The bracelets may not have worked for you but now that you've found your one true love, I have a gift. Come forward."

Though slightly suspicious, Clark did as he was told anyway. Then, from the same place that the bracelets emerged, came a velvet box.

"Take it," Jor-El instructed.

Clark did and opened the box. What he saw made him gasp. Two identical rings were nestled there.

"These are your wedding rings," Jor-El said. "They have been passed down for generations in the El family. Now that you are married, they are yours."

Clark gently picked one up and observed it carefully. He noticed the symbols on the ring.

"The engraving on the ring is Kryptonian," Jor-El continued. "They mean 'one true love'."

Clark was stunned and carefully put the ring back in the box. "But how are the rings here?"

"I am only the voice of your father, Kal-El," Jor-El said, "But I have his memories. I knew that Krypton's end was near and that I was planning to send you to Earth. I stored the rings here, so that you would receive them when you were old enough." Clark was fascinated with the rings, only half listening as Jor-El described them.

"Thank you," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"You're welcome Kal-El," Jor-El said. "One day I ask for you to bring your husband here. I wish to meet him."

"I'll do that," Clark promised. "In fact I am going to see him right now. Good bye Jor-El."

"Good bye Kal El," Jor-El responded.

Clark could not express the relief he felt in words as he arrived back in the caves. Lois wasn't his soul mate.

Now he could go be with Oliver, without any worries. It was time to go see Oliver and somehow find the words to tell him that he wanted to share the rest of his life with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything

Thank you all for your patience with my story! I hope that you're all enjoying it. Here is another update! Please read & review! Comments are appreciated. :D

* * *

Chapter 10

It was five minutes before 3 when Clark arrived at Oliver's penthouse. He had managed to find time for a quick lunch but he had to be off again to make sure he wasn't late.

He opened the door and entered the penthouse. "Ollie?" he called.

"Hi Clark," Oliver's familiar voice caught his attention. He turned to see Oliver climbing down his spiral staircase. "You're early."

"Yeah," Clark said, "I hope it's okay?"

"It's fine," Oliver said. "Have a seat Clark. Can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you," Clark said. "I'm fine." He took a seat on the couch.

"Hope you don't mind if I get something for myself," Oliver said, pouring a glass of wine. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm sure," Clark said. Oliver nodded and took a seat behind his desk.

"Do you not drink Clark?" Oliver asked, "This doesn't make you uncomfortable, does it?"

"No, I'm not uncomfortable," Clark assured him. When he and Lex were friends, the older man had always been with a glass of scotch. "I just don't drink much."

"But you do drink," Oliver asked.

"Occasionally," Clark answered. He wasn't sure where this conversation was leading.

"So when you do drink, it's for a special occasion," Oliver concluded, "For important events. With, dare I say, important people?"

"I suppose you could say that." Clark was confused. Wait, important people? What was Oliver on? "How much have you had to drink today Oliver?"

Oliver laughed but there was no warmth in his laugh. "This is my first drink today, Clark. Trust me, I don't get drunk or at least not this early in the day."

"Okay." Clark was unsure how to reply.

"So Clark," Oliver continued, "You came here to talk. Let's talk."

"Well," Clark started, "We never really discussed what happened . . . I mean, we talked about how it happened, with the red meteor rocks and all."

"You mean, we never discussed why you ditched me on our honeymoon," Oliver said, his tone suddenly cold.

"I was scared, Ollie," Clark said.

"And you think I wasn't?" Oliver asked. "Don't you wonder how it was for me? You showed up, all of a sudden and then proceeded to kiss me, You made me fall in love with you and then . . . you left. That hurt, Clark, that hurt like hell." The pain was evident in his voice.

"I'm so sorry," Clark said.

"I don't want apologies," Oliver said, "I want answers." His mask was up again. "And I want you to give them to me." He stood up. "I mean, you are here to work things out aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Clark exclaimed.

"After all, you could blame whatever happened before on the meteor rocks," Oliver went on, as if he hadn't even heard him. "But you can't deny the fact that yesterday afternoon, we had sex and you were in your right mind. You _were_ in your right mind, weren't you? No excuses this time."

"None," Clark said, shaking his head. "I was completely in my right mind."

"That's good," Oliver said, returning to his seat. "So everything you did yesterday was because of choices you made. You weren't influenced by anything?"

"No," Clark said.

"So what changed Clark?" Oliver asked, "I mean, just a couple of days ago, you were telling me you didn't know what you felt for me. But yesterday you had no problems jumping in bed."

"Oliver," Clark said, "Before the whole red meteor rock incident, I never even thought I had feelings for you! I always considered you to be my friend. When I woke up with you, I freaked. It was wrong, it was stupid but I couldn't face you. So I ran."

"Were you not expecting me to come after you?" Oliver wanted to know. "Were you just going to go on with life, just pretending it never happened?"

"I don't know what I was going to do," Clark confessed. "The truth is, I wasn't expecting to see you, not so soon anyway. But I'm glad you came."

Oliver pressed his lips together. "What happened? You had this big revelation after I left?"

"Chloe showed up not long after you left," Clark said. "And we talked about it. After you walked out, I missed you Ollie. I missed you more than I've ever missed anyone. I've never felt this strongly for anyone." Seeing Oliver's expression, he hastened to add, "Not even Lana."

Oliver's eyes softened but his expression remained hard. "So what conclusions did you come to?"

"That I'm falling in love with you," Clark said, "I already have. And I want to be with you and make this work."

Clark couldn't meet Oliver's gaze after this confession but his eyes shot up when he heard the glass shatter against the wall.

Oliver seemed . . .angry? "Ollie?" he said softly. Oliver looked at him, a mixture of emotions on his face.

"Why would you say that Clark?" Oliver asked.

"Because it's the truth," Clark said, "I love you."

"NO," Oliver yelled, "Don't say that. Not when you don't mean it." He was standing up again and pacing frantically.

Clark stood up too. "I've never meant anything more in my life. I don't understand, Ollie. Don't you feel the same?" His heart was breaking at the thought of Oliver not loving him.

Oliver stiffened. When he turned back, all emotion was gone from his face. "You know, Clark, I had a lovely business dinner last night."

_What? _Where did that come from? How did they go from the topic of love to his business dinner?

"That's nice?" Clark said.

"We went to a wonderful restaurant," Oliver said, "Delicious food, great atmosphere."

"I'm glad you had a good time," Clark said, unsure of what else to say.

"Do you want to know where I went?" Oliver asked. Something in his tone told Clark he needed to be worried.

But he asked anyway. "Sure, Ollie, where did you go?"

"A nice Italian place," Oliver said, meeting his eyes. "You may have heard of it. It's called Bella Luna."

Clark's heart stopped and every part of the conversation suddenly made sense. Bella Luna. Oliver was at Bella Luna last night. Oh God, Oliver was at Bella Luna last night, when Lois and he were on their date.

"I know you've heard of it Clark," Oliver said, his voice eerily calm, "Because I saw you there last night . . .with Lois. Did you have a nice date?"

"Oliver, it's not what you think," Clark began. But Oliver didn't give him a chance to explain.

"DON'T patronize me!" Oliver was upset again. "I saw you two, her in her fancy dress, you in that suit." Oliver's voice cracked. "You looked really good in that suit too."

"Ollie," Clark tried again. Unfortunately, Oliver was having none of it. He was too caught up in his own world.

"I came to that restaurant," Oliver said, "And all I could think of was how much you would've liked it. I was planning on us going together sometime. Since we couldn't explore Italy, I thought this restaurant may have been a temporary substitute."

This could not be happening. He knew his day was going too well. Oliver knew . . . and he was so upset. Clark had no idea what to do to fix this. Because at this moment, he was close to losing the man that that meant everything to him.

"Imagine my surprise," Oliver said, "when one of my colleagues pointed out the restaurant owner and I noticed who he was with! None other than my husband and my ex-girlfriend, who looked quite cozy. How long did you wait till I cancelled Clark? Five minutes? How did you get reservations anyway? Last time I checked that restaurant was always full and it is next to impossible to get a last minute table." Oliver was looking at him expectantly and Clark realized he wanted an answer.

"I know the owner," Clark said carefully, "I saved his life and I called in a favor."

Oliver laughed, but it was hoarse. "Isn't that sweet? You called in a favor to make your date with your girlfriend special."

"She's not my girlfriend," Clark said but knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say.

Oliver glared at him. "So then what was it?" he hissed. "I don't really care if she is your girlfriend or not, the fact of the matter is you cheated on me." Seeing Clark's silence, he just kept going. "And you had to do it at an _Italian _restaurant. Is nothing sacred to you?"

"I wasn't thinking," Clark replied weakly.

"There are tons of different food you could've had," Oliver said, "You could've had French food, Thai food, Greek food. You could've had Mexican or Chinese or Indian. So many countries in the world and you had to go for Italian?"

"It wasn't intentional," Clark said, trying to get a word in. He tried to get close to Oliver, but Oliver just pushed him away when he tried to reach out to him.

"That makes it even worse," Oliver said, quickly putting distance between them. "That means you weren't even thinking of me."

"Ollie, I'm sorry," Clark pleaded, "It was a mistake. What can I do to make this right?"

"You know, I even had this strange hope that maybe it wasn't a date," Oliver said sadly, "Just a fun dinner between two friends. But when I saw her kiss you and you kiss her back in front of your house, I knew."

"You followed me?" Clark was shocked and even more stunned that he never saw the car.

"Yes," Oliver said, looking at him warningly, as if daring him to get upset. "I did follow you. I watched you in the restaurant, I followed you home. But you know what? You never even noticed. Too wrapped up in your date to even see me."

"Oliver," Clark said.

"To answer your question," Oliver said callously, "There is nothing you can say to make this right. It'll never be right. You broke my heart, you smashed it to pieces. Every time I think we have a chance, you ruin it. And I can't take this anymore."

"What are you saying?" Clark asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'm saying that I want you to walk out that door and not look back," Oliver snapped. In one swift move he had removed his wedding ring and placed it on the table. "I'm saying that I don't want to see you or talk to you, unless it has to do with league business." His voice dropped. "I'm saying that we're through. As of right now, you can consider this marriage to be . . . over."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything

There are only a few more chapters left! Let me know what you are thinking so far! I love comments and appreciate your thoughts on my story. :D Onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11

"_As of right now, you can consider this marriage to be over." _ All Clark could do was stare at Oliver. His heart was shattering and the pain he felt was worse than he had ever felt around kryptonite.

"You don't mean that," he managed.

"I do," Oliver said. He smirked, his tone malicious and his eyes full of hate, "Isn't that funny? Those two words that were supposed to be the start of our relationship now ending it?"

Clark could feel the tears prickling at the back of his eyes. _Don't cry, _he commanded himself, _whatever you just don't cry. _

"Ollie," he said, in a pleading voice.

"Don't call me that," Oliver commanded, "Only my _friends _and people I care about call me Ollie." He stopped for a minute. "Do us both a favor and leave Clark."

"Oliver," Clark said, his voice barely a whisper.

"GO!" Oliver yelled, pointing to the door. "GET OUT CLARK!" Stunned at his tone, and the resentment in his voice, Clark unconsciously backed off, toward the door.

Realizing that he was not going to get anywhere with Oliver, he opened the door slowly. He glanced at Oliver.

"I'll always love you," he said softly, struggling to hold in the tears, "And I never meant to hurt you. I hope you'll find happiness, even if it isn't with me. Because you deserve the best and I know one day you'll get it." Then, he let the door close, taking in Oliver's handsome profile, unsure of whether that was the last time he'd ever see him.

As the elevator descended, it gave Clark a chance to recap. The tears that were building up were now streaming down his cheeks. He and Oliver were done. Oliver hated him . . . Oliver despised him. And was it possible to be hurting this much?

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. _Clark was going to apologize, he was going to give Oliver the rings and they were going to be happy. He reached in his jacket pocket, making sure the box was still there. It was. Not that it meant anything now, now that Oliver wanted nothing to do with him.

He should have known. Oliver sounded funny on the phone this morning and he was acting odd when he came in. God, he should've just been upfront with him! And he didn't even get a chance to explain. Oliver would always remember him as the no-good, lying cheater who broke his heart.

Running . . . he was running faster than ever before. He was home within minutes and relieved to see his mother was not. Heading to his room, he climbed on to his bed and rested his head against his pillow.

Half of him wanted to call someone, needing to hear reassuring words. But he didn't know who to call. His mind immediately called up Chloe's name but he really didn't want to bug her. He had been going to her for his problems a lot lately and she really deserved a break.

His mother was busy and Lana and Lex were no longer options. For the first time, he felt truly alone. He wondered what Oliver was doing.

No, he wasn't going to go there. If he thought about Oliver, he would only start crying again and that was the last thing he wanted. He reached into his pocket, where the box was and pulled it out.

Opening it, he viewed the two rings. No, they weren't identical but almost. He remembered Jor-El's explanation and knew that if he took it to a jeweler, it would be worth a ton of money.

In the center of the ring was a large diamond. On one ring the diamond was blue and the other one, it was green. Dark green to be exact and it reminded Clark of Oliver's Green Arrow costume. _He would've loved the green ring, _Clark couldn't help but think. The stones surrounding the main diamond were sun crystals and they shined brighter than most diamonds Clark had seen.

He wasn't sure about the metal but he remembered Jor-El mentioning something about his ancestors traveling to various planets to make it.

One thing was for certain: nobody would get their hands on these rings. As far as Clark was concerned, it was for Oliver and Oliver only. If he couldn't wear these rings with Oliver, he would wear them with no one.

Despite Oliver's declarations that the marriage was over, he couldn't bring himself to remove his wedding ring. Because if he did, that would mean he was acknowledging it was over and he wasn't strong enough to do that . . . not now anyway.

How long would it take Oliver to move on? He knew it would happen eventually, Oliver finding someone else but he had no idea how he was going to react when he saw Oliver happy with another person. Man or woman he was not sure but Clark prayed that he was not too close by when he saw it.

He didn't know how long he was lying there, just reflecting on the memories of Oliver and what but when his phone rang, he was brought back to reality. Glancing at the time, he found it to be a little past 8.

Who would be calling him now? Nevertheless, he picked up his phone, not looking at the caller Id.

"Kent," he said.

"So it's Kent again, huh?" The voice on the other end was slurred but Clark could tell that it was Oliver. "Not too long ago, it was Kent-Queen."

It was Oliver, who was apparently quite drunk. "Oliver?" Clark questioned, "Are you okay?"

He heard a laugh. "Am I okay? I'm fine, just sitting here in my apartment, alone."

"Oliver," Clark said, trying to find the right words, "Are you drunk?"

"Hardly," Oliver said, "I'm purfuct . . . prefect . . . I'm just fine!"

"Somehow, I doubt that," Clark said, "Oliver, I'm coming over, okay?"

"No, you stay where you are," Oliver said, "I don't need you, I can be alone. I'm not a baby. I was alone before and I'm alone again. I think I'll always be alone."

Clark's heart broke at Oliver's sad words. "I'm coming over. I'll see you in a few minutes." Before Oliver could respond, he hung up.

He quickly left the house and headed straight back to Metropolis. Who knew how much trouble Oliver could get into?

Letting himself into the penthouse, he searched for Oliver. He found the other man in his kitchen, slumped on the floor, empty bottles of alcohol surrounding him.

He took the glass out of Oliver's hands and Oliver frowned when he saw it was him.

"You hung up on me," were the first words out of Oliver's mouth.

"Yes, I did and I apologize," Clark said, "But I had to hang up to get here."

"You shouldn't have come back," Oliver said, "I told you I don't need you." He tried to stand up but only ended up stumbling.

Clark caught him and gently steadied him. "Oliver, how much have you had to drink?"

Brown eyes looked at him, full of sorrow. "I don't know. Alcohol is my only company. I don't have anyone else. No family, no husband. Nobody wants me."

"That's not true," Clark said, still holding him.

"You don't want me," Oliver pointed out. "You'd rather be with Lois." He paused. "Not that I blame you. She's really pretty. Good in bed too. Did you sleep with her?"

"No, I didn't sleep with her," Clark said, trying to drag Oliver out of the kitchen.

"You kissed her though," Oliver continued. As they entered the living room, Oliver pushed him away but ended up landing on the floor. "Oooh," he groaned. "That hurt."

Clark was by his side immediately. He gently picked him up. "Oliver, you need to get to bed. You're drunk and really need to sleep this off."

"Don't want to go to bed," Oliver pouted, but he wasn't able to fight against Clark. "Don't want you either. I hate you, you know."

"I know," Clark said sadly. Oliver's words were hitting him hard.

"Why are you even here?" Oliver asked, "I thought I told you to leave."

"I'm here because I love you," Clark said, finding Oliver's bedroom easily. He laid Oliver down on the bed and tucked him in. "And I will always love you."

"Then why did you cheat on me?" Oliver mumbled.

"It was a stupid mistake," Clark said. "And you'll never know how sorry I am."

Oliver's eyes were closing though, sleep slowly taking over. "I don't really hate you. I don't think I can ever hate you."

Clark placed a kiss on his forehead. "Go to sleep, Oliver, I'll be here in the morning when you wake up."

"You said that last time," Oliver murmured, "And you were gone."

"This time," Clark promised, "I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever again."

"Mmm," was all Clark heard from Oliver. He listened for a few minutes and waited as Oliver's breathing got steady. Once he was certain the other man was asleep, he crept out.

"Good night, Ollie," he said softly and switched off the lights. He knew he would be in for one hell of an argument tomorrow but he was willing to take it. Because Oliver was drunk and called him and clearly still needed him. They would get through this somehow. Because Clark was not running this time. Not now, not ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything 

The story is almost over! As always, please read & review. Comments are appreciated. :D I like to know what you're thinking.

* * *

Chapter 12

Sunlight streamed through the large windows in Oliver's penthouse, dragging Clark up out of a deep sleep. He groaned slightly and looked around, wondering briefly where he was. Then he remembered- he was lying on a couch at Oliver's place, where he had fallen asleep the night before.

He got up and stretched, trying to loosen the muscles that had become tight due to the small amount of space. Sleep hadn't come easy; he had spent most of the night worried about Oliver, hoping the other man was okay.

His eyes wandered toward the Grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was only 6 am. But he knew he couldn't go back to sleep. What to do now? His first stop was Oliver's bedroom and he breathed a sigh of relief to see him sleeping peacefully.

But he felt a sense of longing as well, a longing to be lying next to him in that bed. To be the first one Oliver sees when he wakes up and the last face he saw before he went to sleep. And how could he have ever doubted his love for this man?

Shaking his head, he gently closed the door and went back to the living room. It was very early, Oliver wouldn't be up for a little while. He could probably make it home, get ready and come back before he woke up. So he did just that.

He didn't think he'd ever moved so fast before but he really wanted to make good on his promise and be there for Oliver when he woke up. Grabbing a quick bite to eat, he glanced around his kitchen. Oliver's kitchen had been fully stocked hadn't it? _Yes, _he remembered the tons of food there. But he still took a few necessary items and ran back.

Once there, he was pleased to see Oliver was still asleep. His next stop was the bathrooms, where he searched through the medicine cabinet. Oliver was going to be hung over when he woke up and the last thing he probably wanted was food.

Heading back toward the kitchen, he started making his concoction. When he heard footsteps, he mentally got ready. Turning around, he saw Oliver, bleary eyed and looking at him warily.

"Clark," he said, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Here," Clark said, not answering his question. He just handed him a glass with what he had made. "Drink this."

Oliver took it and sniffed it suspiciously. Then he drank it. His eyes widened and he coughed and sputtered. "What is this stuff?"

"Hangover cure," Clark said. "When I was going to go to college, my mom gave me a lecture on not drinking, etc. My dad, however, gave me this recipe. It's a surefire way to cure a hangover." He paused. "At that time, we didn't realize alcohol would have no effect on me."

Oliver nodded and finished the drink. "Yeah, it certainly wakes you up." He glanced around the kitchen. "Who cleaned this place up?"

"I did," Clark said, not meeting his eyes. He did it the night before, when he hadn't been able to sleep. "Do you want anything to eat? I can make something . . . I'm not a bad cook."

"Clark," Oliver interrupted, "You never answered my question. Why are you here?"

Clark looked at Oliver. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Oliver frowned. "Yeah, you came over, we fought, I kicked you out." He paused for a minute and his eyes widened slightly. "I got drunk and called you."

"You did," Clark said.

"You put me in bed," Oliver said, "And tucked me in. But why are you here now?"

"Because I told you I would be here in the morning," Clark responded. "So here I am."

"You didn't have to stay," Oliver mumbled.

"No," Clark agreed, "I didn't have to stay. But I wanted to." He looked over at the counter. "Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Oliver said. "My head is pounding."

Clark was already filling a glass of water. He handed Oliver the water and the Advil. "I figured it would be."

"Thanks," Oliver replied, taking both the cup and the medicine. He swallowed it. "I think I'm going to head back to bed. Help yourself to whatever's here." Clark nodded and watched him leave.

Oliver didn't make me leave . . . did that mean he wanted him to stay? He didn't seem completely thrilled that Clark was there but he wasn't exactly forcing him to go either. Just the day before, Oliver had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him but hadn't he said last night that he didn't hate Clark? Last time he checked, it was when people were drunk were they the most honest.

He hated not knowing what was going on but he knew he needed to be patient. Oliver was still hurt and Clark had to give him time. _Take as much time as you need Ollie, _Clark thought, _I'll be here waiting. _

His cell phone ringing broke his train of thought. "Kent," he said.

"Clark, it's Chloe," his best friend replied. "Where are you? I'm at the Kent farm right now. I was hoping we could get breakfast."

"Oh Chlo," Clark said, "I'm at Oliver's place."

"Ooh," Chloe said. "So you guys made up, did you? Hot make up sex?"

"CHLOE!" he exclaimed, blushing. "No, it was nothing like that." He hesitated. "In fact, I don't even think we're together."

"What?" Chloe demanded. "Why not?"

"Chloe," Clark said, "I came to see him yesterday. He saw me and Lois . . . he was at the restaurant that night." He leaned against the counter, trying to keep his voice down. The last thing he wanted to was wake Oliver.

"Oh Clark," Chloe gasped. "What happened?"

"He was furious," Clark told her. "He said that the marriage was over, that we were through, that he didn't want anything to do with me. I didn't even get a chance to explain."

"Then how are you there now?" Chloe asked curiously.

"A few hours after I left," Clark said, "he called me. He was completely drunk so I came over to check on him. I stayed the night, to make sure he would be okay."

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, her tone gentle.

"I don't know," Clark said honestly. "I'm hoping that we still have a shot. That maybe he'll forgive me. I'm not ready to give up yet."

"Good for you," Chloe said, clearly pleased. "But what about the bracelets?"

Clark sighed. "That's the worst part. The bracelets were a big hoax. It was a test on Jor-El's part. He rigged the bracelets so that I would learn to trust my heart over some device."

"You're kidding!" Chloe's voice was full of disbelief.

"I wish," Clark said. "He said it was for my own good and that if I couldn't trust my instincts now, I would never do so in the future."

"It's a good point," Chloe agreed, "But it's still a mean thing to do!"

"You're telling me," Clark said wryly.

"Well, is he around right now?" Chloe wanted to know.

"No, he's sleeping," Clark said.

"Are you going to stay there?" Chloe asked.

"Probably," Clark admitted. "I'm sorry that we can't meet for breakfast."

"It's fine, Clark," Chloe said dismissively, "You need to fix things with Oliver, I totally understand. We'll get together some other time."

"I want to get together some time," Clark persisted. "You know that, right? I mean, I know I treat you like you're my own "Dear Abby" but I really do appreciate you Chloe."

He could practically hear her smiling. "I know Clark. Don't worry about it, I'm glad I can be there for you."

"I want us to hang out," Clark said, "No problems, no mutants, no Zoners, just us doing something fun. Like that picnic we had."

"That sounds really great," Chloe said. "Too bad our schedules don't allow out."

"Then let's make time!" Clark insisted. "You're my best friend. This weekend, let's get together. You pick the activity and I'll be there."

"Cool," Chloe said, her voice full of happiness. He liked that he put that happiness there. "I'll make plans! Starting 8 am on Saturday, you're mine Kent."

"8 am?" Clark repeated. "Can you get up that early?"

"Okay," Chloe conceded, "More like 10 am but close enough!"

He laughed. "Deal!"

"Bye Clark," Chloe said.

"Bye Chlo," Clark replied and closed his phone. At least he had something to look forward to.

"How is the lovely Ms. Sullivan?" he heard a voice behind him say. He spun around, trying to avoid dropping his phone in surprise to see Oliver leaning against the door.

"I thought you were sleeping," Clark said.

"Couldn't sleep," Oliver shrugged. "I think I fell asleep for about fifteen minutes but then I woke up again."

"I didn't wake up, did I?" Clark asked.

"No," Oliver shook his head. "It wasn't you." Oliver gestured towards his phone. "My first question stands."

Clark looked at his phone and back at Oliver. "Oh Chloe? Yeah, she's fine." He bit his lip. "How much of the phone call did you actually hear?"

"I didn't come here to spy on you," Oliver said. "But I couldn't help hearing your conversation from the living room. I came in at something about bracelets and a big hoax?"

Clark flushed. "My deductions tell me," Oliver said, "that this bracelet that you're talking about is the same one that you were wearing the day before yesterday. The one I asked about but you wouldn't give me a straight forward answer for."

"You would be correct," Clark said. Oliver was giving him a chance to be honest, he might as well take it.

"Are you ready to tell me what those bracelets are?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow. Clark nodded. "Let's not have this discussion in the kitchen, hmm?" Oliver turned and left and Clark just followed him to the living room.

Clark took a seat and Oliver sat right next to him. Oliver was looking at him expectantly.

"After you left on Sunday," Clark said, choosing a point to begin his story, "I told you Chloe showed up. We talked things over and everything seemed as if it were settled until I remembered Jor-El."

"Who is Jor-El?" Oliver asked.

"Jor-El is my biological father," Clark explained. "In the caves, there is this passageway. There is this huge stone table where a key can go in. This was all left for me, for me to uncover my roots. If you put the key in, you will be taken to this place in the Artic. Jor-El's memories are stored there."

"Why would he be a problem?" Oliver interrupted.

"Because he has been interfering with my life for a while now," Clark said. "I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be upset at my marriage to you. If he had been, he could've hurt you to get to me."

Oliver's eyes were focused on him. "So I went to see him. And he was happy about my marriage. He actually liked you. But I wasn't sure . . . I was curious to see if there was a way to find out if we were meant to be, if we would stay together."

"Clark, there's no way to do that," Oliver said. "You just have to take it day by day and trust your heart."

"I know that now," Clark said. "But I asked Jor-El anyway and he gave me these bracelets. Soul mate bracelets, he called them. Children were given these bracelets in Krypton and when the stone glowed, they knew they found their soul mate. They'd then know who to court."

"But when I saw the bracelet, the stone wasn't glowing," Oliver pointed out. "I would've noticed that."

"It wasn't," Clark acknowledged, "and that freaked me out. I always thought of what would happen if it didn't glow but when it did, I didn't know what to do. Fortunately, you had that meeting to go to. I went to go see Chloe."

"You did seem relieved at my having to leave," Oliver murmured. "I guess now I know why."

"It's just I needed to find answers," Clark said.

"Did you?" Oliver asked.

"Not really," Clark answered. "Not then anyway. In fact, going there made things worse. Because I figured, with Chloe's help, that it didn't matter if the stone glowed or not. The fact that I was happy with you and in love with you was good enough. But then Lois came in, just as I was leaving." Clark closed his eyes in remembrance. "And the stone glowed."

He heard Oliver gasp lightly and he turned to meet his eyes. "So Lois . . . Lois is your soul mate?" Oliver managed to say.

"Let me finish," Clark said firmly. "She was the one who pointed out the stone was glowing and I passed out. I woke up and then you called, canceling. After taking the call, I noticed that only Lois was around and Chloe had left. That's when she told me that she remembered what happened the day after Valentine's Day. The kiss, everything. And she asked me out."

"And you said yes," Oliver said, in a dull voice.

"I did say yes," Clark said, ashamed. "I know it was wrong, I knew it was wrong then! But I had to know. It would've been fine Oliver, if I didn't know who it was. But knowing that Lois was my supposed soul mate, I had to find out."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Oliver demanded. "Didn't you think I'd understand?"

"You'd understand my needing to cheat on you to satisfy a curiosity?" Clark asked incredulously.

"No, I guess not," Oliver said. "All right, so you guys went on a date. Then what?"

Clark went on to explain how he knew that Lois wasn't for him and how the next day, they decided to be just friends.

"I went to see Jor-El again," Clark said. "I wanted to find out how the stone could glow for one person and I could be so in love with someone else. I told him that it didn't matter that the stone glowed for Lois, that I was happier with you and didn't care whether we were soul mates or not." He wasn't looking at Oliver as he said that so he didn't see the other man's eyes light up at Clark's declaration.

"What did Jor-El say?" Oliver asked, his tone cautious.

"He said congratulations," Clark said, his voice barely a whisper. "That I'd passed the test."

"Test?" Oliver was puzzled. Clark stood up suddenly, frustrated with the memories.

"The bracelet was a fake," Clark said, walking away from the couch. "The concept was real and it did happen in Krypton but mine wasn't. He rigged it to make it glow for Lois, even though she isn't my soul mate." Clark laughed, still bitter at what Jor-El had done, even though he understood why he had done it. "This was a test, for me to learn to trust my heart and not some 'device'. According to Jor-El, I need to learn to trust my own instincts. This was his way of making sure I could."

Oliver was silent and Clark leaned against a wall, not knowing what else to say. "It was dumb," Clark said finally, "I should have known better but I didn't."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned slightly to see that Oliver. "Oliver," he said, "I know you're angry, I understand that you're hurt. And you have every right to be. But please, if there is the slightest chance you could forgive me, I'll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you."

Oliver backed away slightly. "Clark," he sighed, "I . . . I don't know. I loved you and you hurt me. When you left, when you didn't tell me how you felt when I came to see you, when you cheated. I don't know if I have it in me to trust you."

Clark felt his heart sink and all the hope he felt vanished. He swallowed hard. "Okay, Oliver. I get it. I hope that one day we can be friends but right now, it's probably too much to ask." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box he knew was there.

Oliver watched as he opened it and took the ring out. He handed it to Oliver. "Jor-El gave me this ring. It's been in our family for generations. I want you to have it." Oliver looked like he was going to protest but Clark just shook his head. "I can't imagine giving it to anyone else. Do what you wish with it, I just wanted it to be with you." He gave Oliver a weak smile and prepared to leave. "Good bye Oliver."

Just as he reached the door, Oliver broke out of his daze. "Clark, wait!"

Clark looked at him and waited, with bated breath, to what Oliver was going to say. Knowing fully that these words that may mend his broken heart or it could shatter it one final time, so that it would never be fixed again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything

This is the LAST chapter! Thank you to all of you who reviewed and everyone who read my story! Hope you enjoyed it! Final chapter is shorter but please let me know what you think anyway:D

* * *

Chapter 13

Oliver wasn't saying anything so Clark decided he had to be the one to start the dialogue. "Oliver?"

Currently, Oliver was just staring at the ring. "What does it mean?" He spoke and Clark had no idea what he meant.

"What does what mean?" Clark asked.

Oliver held up the ring and pointed to the engraving. "What does this mean?"

"The symbols are Kryptonian," Clark told him, feeling disappointed. "That's was the language spoken on my planet." He took a deep breath. "It means 'one true love'." He refused to meet Oliver's gaze, afraid of what he would see there.

Only the choked sob caused him to look up. Oliver had fallen to his knees and had his head in his hands. Worried, Clark made his way to his side.

"Ollie?" he asked, "Are you okay?" Oliver didn't say anything, just shifted and buried his head into Clark's shoulder.

As if on instinct, Clark wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him close as he cried. Unsure of what else to do, he just stroked his back.

Sniffing slightly, Oliver pulled away, looking downcast. Clark gently wiped away his tears and lifted his chin to meet his gaze.

"Hey, don't cry," Clark whispered, "I'm sorry I upset you. If you don't want the ring . . ." Oliver shook his head furiously, cutting him off.

"Why do you do this to me Clark?" Oliver asked, his voice hoarse. "No one has ever made me feel like this before."

"I'm . . . sorry?" Clark didn't know what else to say.

Oliver laughed. "Don't be. You're so amazing . . . . caring, handsome . . . how could you think I could find anyone better? How could I think that I would be able to find anyone better?"

"Oliver, what are you saying?" Clark asked, trying not to get his hopes up too soon.

Oliver's eyes met his and Clark was thrilled when he saw the love that was there. "I'm saying that I don't want you to go, I want you to stay. And if you never spoke to me again or if I never saw you, I would go mad. I'm saying that I can't live without you and the last thing I want is for this marriage to be over. Till death do us part, Clark . . . if that's what you want too."

Clark thought he was dreaming because Oliver was saying everything he ever wanted to hear. He still wanted him! And he still loved him. Clark felt as his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

"Of course that's what I want," Clark said. "That's the only thing I want." Eyes shimmering with tears, Oliver leaned up and pressed his lips on Clark's, sealing the deal in Clark's favorite way.

Elation, euphoria … they were just two of the words Clark could think of to describe the moment he was experiencing. Standing among family and friends, he and Oliver had once again been married. A slow grin appeared on Oliver's face as he held up a piece of cake to Clark's lips, his eyebrows quirking with mirth.

"You want nothing more than to shove that in my face don't you?" Clark teased. Oliver chuckled, shaking his head.

"You know me too well, Mr. Kent-Queen, now open your damn mouth," he said playfully. Smiling, Clark opened his mouth as Oliver slid the first piece of their wedding cake into his mouth causing the group to cheer happily. Leaning forward, Oliver's lips captured his, the blonde's tongue darting out to remove the left over icing. Clark pulled back with a teasing smile, reaching out for Oliver's "slice" of cake.

"Oh don't think I haven't forgotten the need to reciprocate there gorgeous," Clark teased and Oliver rolled his eyes. Seeing the look in Clark's eyes, Oliver's gaze became suspicious.

"Are you planning on smashing that into my face?" he asked and Clark smiled.

"Not a chance," he said softly and raised the cake to Ollie's mouth, feeding him the tasty concoction of vanilla crème and chocolate mousse. Ollie groaned as he tasted the cake and Clark chuckled, leaning forward to capture the blonde's lips.

Stepping back, the duo looked on as the most important people in their lives clapped and cheered. While it hadn't been easy for many of the people in their lives to find out, it was a revelation and now a reality that was as easily accepted as anyone could have imagined. Lois had been shocked beyond belief that he was married to Oliver and he had a lot of explaining to do, no to mention begging and pleading, before she accepted it.

Chloe, his rock through all the good times and the bad, had been on board since the beginning and had dragged Jimmy around, doing errands for him to plan the lavish reception held in his and Oliver's honor. Jimmy had been shocked by his sexuality but he had to give credit to the other man for his quick acceptance.

Oliver smiled, taking Clark's hand as he led him out onto the balcony overlooking a moonlit garden.

"Can you believe it?" Oliver asked. Clark turned pulling the blonde into his arms.

"Believe what?"

"All of this Clark … you and me … this … us? For a minute there I thought we'd lost all of it," Oliver told him softly. Clark let his hand slide through Ollie's hair with a smile. It was true … their romance had started out so quickly … escalading to heartbreak before either had a chance to breathe, but now they stood together, side-by-side, ready to start their lives together and Clark could only smile.

"You're right," Clark said kissing his husband softly before smiling, "For a minute there, we almost did."

THE END!!

Short Author's Note. Where did the title come from? This song. A friend recommended it to me (who also happens to be my beta) and I thought it fit Clark/Oliver perfectly:D

Song: Chemicals React

Artists: Aly & AJ

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast

_Chorus_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

_Chorus_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

_Chorus_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)


End file.
